


Even Robots Need Blankets

by PeacefulLarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protectiveness, Science Experiments (mentioned), Science Fiction, Smut, also the summary is v v bad, i dont want to give away anything, i literally did not think of a summary at all and i was kind of like oh shit the summary, thats all really, this is my first chaptered work and im scared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:19:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeacefulLarry/pseuds/PeacefulLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He looked at his phone; there on the home screen was a picture someone snapped of him and Harry. Harry was laughing with his mouth wide open and eyes closed. Louis was looking at him with a breathless kind of smile on his face. Now, Louis noted that his smile wasn’t one of someone who was laughing, it was more content looking. Like he could stay like that with Harry for the rest of his life. He could stay that way forever and be perfectly fine with it.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>So, yeah, Louis guesses he is a little bit in love with Harry.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Louis and Harry are bestfriends, and one day Harry goes joging and ends up missing. He escapes a year later, though he isnt the same on the inside and outside, but mostly inside.</p>
<p>Alternatively: Everything happens because Harry thinks it's a good idea to go jogging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first chaptered story the title is a song by Mayday Parade. I will update every Monday and i have 5 chapters completed already so there wont really be a wait unless i become too lazy to start on the other chapters for like a month which prob wont happen bc my bestfriend Amber will kill me. So thats all, i hope you enjoy, the prologue is just a little back history yeah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry are bestfriends, and one day Harry jogs and goes missing. He escapes a year later, though he isnt the same on the inside and outside, but mostly inside.
> 
>  
> 
> Alternatively: Everything happens because Harry thinks it's a good idea to go jogging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first chaptered story the title is a song by Mayday Parade. I will update every Monday and i have 5 chapters completed already so there wont really be a wait unless i become too lazy to start on the other chapters for like a month which prob wont happen bc my bestfriend Amber will kill me. So thats all, i hope you enjoy, the prologue is just a little back history yeah

“Louis, I think I’m going to start jogging.”  
“What? Why would you do that?”  
“Exercise.”  
“Ew. You’re dumb.”

Harry laughed and Louis smiled up at him as he put his arm around Louis’ shoulders as they made their way to their first period. Louis loved the way Harry laughed; it was loud and sweet, it could probably make the grumpiest people in the world smile. And his arm around Louis anchored him, kept him safely on the ground. Louis loved it. And how they looked now, it was no surprise why people thought they were dating.

“Get a room you two,” Niall said from behind them. Harry stopped and let Niall get beside him so he could bump his hip. Meanwhile, Louis was blushing under Harry’s arm.

“Maybe we will.” Harry stated, which made Louis blush more. He just hoped no one saw his red face.

“Leave the lovebirds alone, Niall,” Zayn said, getting next to Louis and walking with them through the crowded hallways of their college. 

This was basically everyday, it was their routine. Harry and Louis would meet everyday for breakfast, they would walk together til one of their first periods while Zayn and Niall would tag along, then meet for a study date or they would go with Zayn and Niall to a club. It was something that happened everyday.

Harry and Louis were bestfriends since their freshmen year. They got on easily and had a lot of classes together. Every year they had their routines. Now, into their senior years, the routine was on it’s fourth year and Niall and Zayn were added on. It was nice; Louis found comfort knowing that, if anything, he always had that to look forward to, knowing that it would always happen.

“Harry wants to start jogging, guys.” Louis told them. “I think finals are getting to him.” It was one of the last finals of the year and in a matter of months they would be graduating. Everyone was excited and scared at the same time.

“Louis obviously won’t go with me,” Harry pouted.  
“Hey! I never said that.” Louis defended himself.  
“Will you go jogging with me?” Harry looked hopeful.  
“Fuck no, Harry, what the hell.” They all laughed and Louis poked Harry’s cheek to get him to smile again.

————————————————

During class, they listened to a boring lecture. Well, Harry did. Louis just kept sneakily throwing paper balls at Harry or passing him notes that said things like, _‘please shoot me,’_ or, _‘you’re a nerd for paying attention.’_ To be honest he loved Louis’ attention, every ounce of it.

“Pst... Harry,” Louis whispered.  
“What, boo?” Harry whispered back.  
“You’re a nerd.” Harry started laughing and tried to quiet his giggles with his hand and Louis smiled proudly at the fact that he was the one who made Harry laugh like that.  
“Louis, shut up, you’re going to get us in trouble, you dick.”  
“Shh, Haz, stop being so loud.” Harry rolled his eyes and stared at the professor again with a wide smile that was plastered on because of his ridiculous bestfriend.

“Ok, class, you’re dismissed.” The professor finally said to them.

“Thank fucking god,” Louis said. “What was he going on about again?”  
“Well, I don’t know. You were distracting me the whole time.” Harry said to him.  
“Well, who’s fault is that?”  
“Yours!”  
“Nah, no, nope. It’s yours, sorry. You should’ve ignored me if you wanted to learn,” Louis told him as he opened the door for them.  
“Lou, it is impossible for me to ignore you.”  
Louis smiled. “Good.” 

————————————————

“Admit it, Louis,” Zayn said right as Louis walked into the student building where Zayn and Niall were waiting for Louis and Harry.  
“What the hell? Admit what?”  
“You like Harry more than a friend.”  
“Are we in 3rd grade? _‘More than a friend.’_ ” Louis mocked.  
“Fine. Admit you’re in love with him.” If Louis had a drink, he was positive he would’ve spit it out dramatically like in the movies.

“I’m not _in love_ with Harry, Zayn.”  
“Louis-“  
“Sh. Stop talking.” Louis said to finalize the conversation. Which actually worked. Thank god, because Louis _really_ did not want to talk about his feelings towards Harry; they’re complicated and give Louis a headache most of the time.

A few minutes of silence rang through as other students got up and left, while some stayed and studied.

Niall broke the slightly tense atmosphere with a question.  
“Louis, where’s Harry?”  
“Why would I know? I don’t keep track of him 24/7.” Louis snapped.  
“So... you don’t know where he is?”  
“Of course I know. He said he’d be a little late, he has to finish the last part of an essay.”  
“Oh.”

After a bit of conversation, Harry still hadn’t arrived. Louis was getting slightly nervous but he knows that essays are hard to write, even when you have motivation. The boys tried to make idle conversation but it just made things more awkward because of Louis and Zayn’s prior conversation. More time ticked away, Zayn and Niall were getting ticked off, and Louis was ready to chop someone’s head off.

Finally, Harry arrived with tired eyes and disheveled hair that looked as though someone tried to rip it out. Someone meaning Harry himself. But he was still smiling although he probably had a couple of mental breakdowns during the writing process.

“Hey, everyone. Did I miss anything?” He questioned.  
“Nope. Nothing.” Louis said.  
“Good!” Harry said cheerfully as he dove on top of Louis, who squealed and tried to push Harry off him as Zayn and Niall watched fondly. 

————————————————

Later that night, Louis lay in bed staring at the ceiling, wide awake. He couldn’t help but think about what Zayn had said. _‘Admit it, you’re in love with Harry,’_ he couldn’t be in love with him. Harry was his bestfriend. Though Zayn and Niall were his bestfriends too, it was always different with Harry.

But the more he thought about it, the more he thought about _Harry_. Some things he didn’t notice before were there. Like, that one time Louis told Harry he was going on a date, when Louis thought back to it, he saw in Harry’s eyes and body language that he was upset. Hurt and jealous. He didn’t notice it before, he didn’t see those emotions at all.

He looked at his phone; there on the home screen was a picture someone snapped of him and Harry. Harry was laughing with his mouth wide open and eyes closed. Louis was looking at him with a breathless kind of smile on his face. Now, Louis noted that his smile wasn’t one of someone who was laughing, it was more content looking. Like he could stay like that with Harry for the rest of his life. He could stay that way forever and be perfectly fine with it.

So, yeah, Louis guesses he is a little bit in love with Harry.

————————————————

The next day, Louis was sitting in the little café where he and Harry always go. And he was prepared to say what he needed to say.

Harry was a little late but Harry went jogging and Louis assumed it was because of that.

But more and more minutes pass by and soon, an hour was lost and still Harry didn’t show. He didn’t even text Louis. And Louis had to go to class. Today they didn’t have any classes together but they always meet in between their classes. Louis was going to give Harry an earful when he sees him.

————————————————

He didn’t see Harry all day. He never showed. He asked everyone but no one saw him; he went to his dorm but no one was there. He texted and called him like crazy but Harry didn’t answer. He was going nuts, Louis didn’t realize how much he depended on Harry til he didn’t have him.

That night, Louis didn’t get any sleep. He was too worried about Harry. He was scared.

————————————————

Louis went to the café again in the morning. And after a half hour of waiting, he went to the police station and put in some missing persons report for his bestfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my bestfriend Amber for putting up with my shit with this story yes i will thank her in every chapter i swear, my tumblr is peaceful-larry if anyone has any questions about the story, i hoped you enjoyed :)


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so weird to be writing the eighth chapter and then have to read over eariler chapters

The night sky was beautiful during winter; pitch black with twinkling stars with scattered clouds all around. It always calmed Harry, and tonight was no exception. The snow was dampening his clothes but, of course, he couldn’t feel it, nor did he mind it. The night was peaceful and serene. The complete opposite of his life right now.

The past year was the craziest year ever. If he told anyone what he’s been through the past year of being abducted, no one would believe him and they would probably call him crazy.

But for now, he’s safe. Harry escaped and for the moment, he’s free. He’s exhausted and in the middle of the woods, but free.

Soon it started to snow and he thought about how beautiful everything looked. There was no noise to be heard all around, the trees that stood tall above him didn’t rustle like they usually did in spring and summer, no bugs were attacking him, no human was camping near him and he couldn’t smell any camp fire smoke. Harry thought he could live that way for the rest of his life. And for the first time in four days (atleast he thinks it’s been four days) he thought he could finally get some sleep.

For four days he’s been running away, hiding, asking for directions and trying to sleep in the woods. His hair was probably matted and clumped up with small twigs, and leaves, and dirt. But at least he didn’t smell. He couldn’t sweat. But his clothes were ripped and falling apart and everyone probably thought he was nuts for walking around in this weather with only a thin, ripped up, green t-shirt and black skinny jeans with brown boots. But he could only feel the cold in his face. Luckily he had a lot of hair to protect his neck and ears. It doesn’t even matter anyway, since his head has been numb since the first day he escaped.

Sadly, like every night, something always makes him stay awake the whole night.

He won’t be able to sleep. Not until he gets to Louis.

————————————————

“Liam, I don’t understand why you can’t help me out here.”  
“Because what you’re asking me to do is _your_ job, Louis. If I don’t get paid for it, I’m not doing it.”  
“Liam, I hate you,” he laughed and walked away and left Louis to his misery.

Louis looked to the picture on his desk. “You would file these old school records for me. I know you would’ve, Harry.” Louis smiled a small, sad smile at the picture. The same one that he kept as his phone screen. Most people would think it’s creepy to talk to an old picture of their missing bestfriend and think about them constantly, but all of Louis’ friends seem to understand. Niall and Zayn especially since they knew Harry, Liam just goes with the flow and realizes how hard it is to loose someone so close with no answers to explain why or how.

Since Harry disappeared, Louis, Niall, and Zayn graduated. Louis bought his own apartment while Zayn and Niall share one only blocks away from his. Louis got a job as a guidance assistant in a school where he met Liam. The job was a good pay and it was sort of easy.

During the course of the year, every day he thought about Harry. For the first few months he would cry whenever anything reminded Louis of him. He couldn’t even hear Harry’s name the first month. He barely graduated, if it wasn’t for Niall and Zayn, he couldn’t have graduated or gotten a job. They helped him out since Harry was taken. The police gave up on finding Harry after a few months, Louis never really stopped. It took him half a year to come to terms that Harry’s gone. Though he still doesn’t accept that he’s gone forever. He’s sure that everyone gave up, but Louis will never give up. Not until Harry’s body is found. Lifeless or (hopefully) not.

————————————————

Louis awoke to his alarm blaring some random noise that sounded like an obnoxious, dying bird. He stared at his dark blue blanket for a few moments before getting up to brave the day. He vaguely noted that it was snowing pretty hard outside as he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and go through his daily procedure.

He was halfway out the door when Liam called him and told him the school was closed. Louis told him that the best thing about it was that Louis didn’t see him. Liam didn’t get his joke and hung up on him while Louis just laughed.

Since Harry’s been gone, Louis can’t deal with being alone all the time. But he wants to be alone at the same time. Work is perfect, he can be gone for whatever hours and be with people, then go home and be alone. He always loved being with Harry, he didn’t feel like he was being smothered like he usually does with people, he felt... well... content. Like he was complete. When he wasn’t with Harry at school, he got this horrible ache that spread like a wildfire from his heart to the rest of his body. Since Harry’s been gone, the ache grew stronger and destroyed him. It consumed his heart along with his mind. 

He’s not happy anymore; yeah, he could laugh and all, but Niall and Zayn hadn’t seen his genuine smile since Harry was gone. And Liam’s never seen it at all. Since Harry, he’s never truly been happy.

It’s not because he doesn’t have any fun though, it’s because when he laughs, he remembers how it felt when _Harry_ made him laugh. When he made him laugh, it felt as though tiny bubbles were making their up way through Louis’ body, the bubbles made him all tingly and warm, like he just drank tea or hot chocolate. And he’s never felt that happiness since Harry was taken. And he doesn’t think he’ll ever feel that way again. He’ll never feel true happiness again, because Harry was his happiness.

 

————————————————

The snow got thicker over night. When Harry got up in the morning, finally being able to sleep for a few hours (though he was still sleepy) the snow was almost burying him. He was on his eighth (Seventh? Ninth? Tenth?) Day of freedom. He had no idea where he was; he knows the direction he’s heading in, but he hasn’t ventured into the streets in a couple days. And those days he spent walking so he might be in a new state by now.

Harry got up to go look for something to tell him where he is.

The snow crunched under his feet as he walked past dead trees covered in snow and icicles, frozen lakes, rivers, and streams. Little animals were trying to salvage some food, they didn’t mind Harry at all when he passed by them, they were too enthralled in whatever they were doing.

Winter was always Harry’s thing, summer was Louis’. Harry would keep Louis warm in the winters while Louis made Harry go on all sorts of adventures during the summer. Harry wondered what Louis did the past summer when Harry wasn’t there, he wondered what he’s doing now. Actually, he always wonders about Louis. One thing always keeps him up though, one simple question: _Is he happy? That question leads to others too. How is he holding up? Did he meet anyone? Did he graduate? Does he have a good job? Did he go into acting like he always wanted to do?_ _**Is he safe? Is he ok?**_ Those questions are the only reason that Harry stays awake at night. They eat at him, chew him to the bone til there’s nothing left of his sanity and he starts crying and punching things until his hands are bloody and raw. Because Louis is the most important person in his life; his mom and sister died in a car crash a few years before he went to college and he was never really close with his dad, and he knows that some of the answers to his questions are caused by him. 

If Louis isn’t ok, it’s Harry’s fault. If he isn’t safe, it’s certainly his fault. If he isn’t happy, well...

Beep beep, Harry narrowly avoided a speeding car as he mistakenly walked onto a highway. He hasn’t seen a highway in a long time and he almost forgot how cars looked when they’re blaring past. They’re blurry, like they were a newly done painting and someone dragged their hand across the wet paint and smudged it.

He kept walking and found a small gas station that looked like it used to be an old diner back in the 50's. Luckily there was a newspaper stand in the front.

He read the name of the paper and smiled, for the first time in over a year. He smiled a true, elated smile because where he’s at is only ten miles away from the town that Louis lives in.

————————————————

Wind was howling loudly all around. Snow was flying into his face as he was trying to walk through the storm. His lips were probably a sick shade of blue and he lost feeling in his cheeks a couple hours ago, or he probably hadn’t had any feeling in them to begin with. He was so tired he almost collapsed a few times but he was so close and he kept telling himself that he’s almost there, he almost made it.

Another strong gust of wind blew and his knees buckled and he cried out in frustration. He _almost_ made it. Well, he can’t see so he’s only assuming that.

He thought he might black out, he probably got frostbite on his face, and his clothes were definitely ruined. He doesn’t know for sure if he could die, but if he could, then he’s pretty sure he’s dying right now. Atleast they’d finally find his body and maybe everyone would have closure. Louis would...

Louis would be happy.

But would he? Would he really be happy? Would he... would he be ok? Harry dying now would make Louis loose him twice. He wouldn’t let Harry die. He doesn’t want him to die. 

Louis always encouraged Harry never to give up, and during the whole course of the year, he always remembered Louis telling him that. And that kept him strong.

Harry couldn’t give up now, he just couldn’t. Louis would be so disappointed in him.

He was laying on his back in 5 inches of snow, lips blue, face deathly pale, ripped up shirt and pants, swollen eyes, but he was alive. He made it that long. The wind was still whipping at him, snow was steadily collecting in his hair and he couldn’t see a foot in front of him. It was pitch black from the night, he could maybe see a bit of light from probably the only working street light up ahead. If he could just make it there...

Harry got up and made his tiring trek down the street. Louis’ house number is 2202. When he got to the light post, he tried to make out the numbers.

_2180_

Atleast Harry knew it was on the side he was on.

More walking. If Harry could feel his limbs, he’s sure they would feel like extremely heavy icicles.

The wind was plummeting snow into his face and it felt like rocks hurtling towards him. _A few more houses, a few more houses._

_2196, 2198, 2200_

_2202_. He was finally there.

He walked up the steps, the wind curling around him like smoke. He rang the doorbell and he couldn’t stand the pressure of the wind. Harry fell in front of the door in a heap.

Right before Harry blacked out, Louis opened the door. Harry’s eyes were blurring everything but he could tell the exact moment Louis figured out who was lying on his doorstep. His expression, from Harry could tell, was a mixture of surprise, happiness, anger, and sadness all rolled up in one. 

Louis gasped out Harry’s name and that’s when total darkness wrapped around him like a blanket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooo i dont actually know if this is a cliffhanger idk chapter 2 will be uploaded Monday :) (I haven't even put any of the chapters on tumblr woops i should do that)


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooo the big revealing uh ooh

An annoying buzzing noise was resounding all around the room. It was completely quiet except for the buzzing. Harry didn’t open his eyes to see what was going on, he was too tired to even move after about 8 days of walking and running.

The buzzing stopped and he heard Louis’ slightly aggravated voice speak into his phone.

“What, Liam?” He said.  
Then after a moment he said: “Really? That’s fantastic. I have to tell you and Zayn, and Niall something _extremely_ important but I need a couple days, so this is perfect.” The _something_ was probably Harry’s spontaneous arrival.

“I’m not being vague, shut up. No- no, no, shut up, bye, goodbye, see you when I see you- sh, _Liam_. Go back to sleep, _bye_!” And Harry heard a click, which was probably the ‘end’ button on the phone.

He didn’t know who Liam was but he’ll probably find out when he talks to Louis when he wakes up. He just feels warm, for the first time in 8 days, his head was warm and he was probably under some soft blankets Louis found lying around his apartment. He doesn’t know where he is in the house, but he knows Louis probably struggled with Harry’s dead weight when he brought him inside, so he’s probably on the couch. That would be Harry’s guess.

Louis sniffled a bit, he was probably crying or getting sick, and Harry wanted nothing more than to hold him but he couldn’t find the strength to move. It was like he was in a vegetable state. He couldn’t see since his eyes were still closed but he could smell fire from the fireplace, he could hear the crackle coming from it, he could smell Louis’ comforting scent all around him. Sadly he couldn’t feel anything with his hands and feet, or body. He hasn’t been able to feel anything with those things since-

“I missed you so much, Harry,” Louis whispered. “So much, you have no idea.”

Harry wanted to tell him, _yes, I do have an idea, trust me_ , but he couldn’t speak. It was like a snake was curling tighter and tighter around his throat.

“I can’t wait to hear your voice, Harry. I’ve been longing for it forever. But I’m so happy you’re resting. I’m so happy you’re _here_ and I-I,” Louis started to cry again and it hurt Harry’s heart to hear it, but it’s happy crying Harry supposes.

He was going to say something (finally) but Louis leaned over and kissed Harry’s forehead.

“Goodnight, Harry.” And he got up and left.

Soon after, Harry fell asleep with a small smile on his lips.

————————————————

The light was hurting Harry’s eyes and he smelled bacon. He supposes that now was the time to wake up.

He padded into the kitchen, yawning. He saw before that Louis took off his shirt and pants, and put him in a large t-shirt (that Harry thought looked very familiar) and some comfy pajama pants that were a bit too short.

Harry stopped walking near the counter, unsure of how to approach Louis after a year of not seeing him. He pondered if he should just go to usual approach and say _‘goodmorning’_ but Louis turned around before he could say anything.

They locked eyes and Louis looked as though he could start crying again. After a year, they had no idea what to say. Louis just wanted to run and hug Harry, and cry, and demand to know what happened. Though, he didn’t know how Harry would react to that, so he stayed still.

“Hi...” Harry whispered, he cleared his throat before continuing. “Um... goodmorning... Louis.” Harry finally said.  
“Goodmorning.” Louis breathed. He was still stunned and confused but he could smell his breakfast burning. “Uh, I’m making eggs and- and bacon. You could just sit down at the counter.

Harry sat down and looked around at Louis’ apartment.

His apartment was very simple-looking. The kitchen had black and silver marble counter tops and a very light sand color for cabinets. All the appliances were stainless steel and similar in color to the counter. The stove didn’t look like it was used often (it also had a lot of burned on food), which made Harry remember how bad of a cook Louis was, so it made sense.

Louis’ couch was a nice shade of dark red and it was placed in front of a small, red-brick fireplace that still had a bit of fire going. His carpet was off-white, with some clothes and other items strewn about in various places, and he had an odd looking rug placed in front of the fireplace. 

There was a wooden table by the front door that had pictures, mail, and vases in it. There were some random placed art all around the apartment on the walls in different color frames of all sizes. He had some more pictures on the wall, and he didn’t mean to notice, he understands why, but none of the pictures had him in it. He’s been out of Louis’ life for a year and he’s probably trying to move on and now Harry just shows up out of the blue and completely stops his healing process. Louis was probably trying to forget Harry and he doesn’t blame him. It stings a bit but he understands. Though, Harry could never bring himself to forget about Louis, or even _try_ for that matter.

 

“How many pieces of bacon do you want, Harry? Oh! Don’t tell me, two, right?” Louis looked hopeful and Harry smiled and nodded.

It wasn’t until Louis gave him the plate that he remembered that he couldn’t eat.

“Harry? Sorry, did I burn it too much?” Louis laughed and Harry managed a watery smile.

“No, it’s not, Lou. It’s just...” How was Harry going to explain his situation?

Louis reached out a hand and grabbed Harry’s shoulder. ”Harry, are you- oh, wow. Harry, you’re still freezing!” Right after Louis finished, he started sobbing. In all honesty, Louis had no idea what to do.

He got up from his stool and hesitated before finally hugging Harry’s cold body close. “What’s wrong, Harry?” He questioned. “Do you want to sit on the couch and talk about it?” Harry nodded and they made their way to the couch. Along the way, Harry stopped crying a bit.

Harry looked up at the fireplace, trying to figure out what words to use and how to use them, when he spotted something that made his heart leap.

There, on the middle of the mantle, staring right at him, was a picture he knew all too well. It was Louis’ favorite photo of them, he had it as his wallpaper and everything. And now, Louis got it framed and put it in a spot that made it seem like the vocal point of the whole room. How did he not see it before? 

Louis followed Harry’s gaze that rested upon the picture of them and smiled. “I still love that photo. It depicts us well.” 

Harry looked to Louis as he spoke. After a whole year, that’s still Louis’ favorite picture.

He sighed. “Could I- may I start from the beginning? I think it would be the best place, in all honesty.”  
“Say what ever you want but please, don’t say anything you don’t want to share. Don’t make it harder on yourself, Haz.” Harry smiled at the old nickname and began to put the jumbled words together to form sentences.

“Louis, let me start out by saying that my abduction was planned months in advance,” Louis gasped but didn’t say anything. “The people who took me were basically rouge scientists. They were fired from their jobs for unlawful, illegal practices.”  
“What kind of practices?” Louis asked.  
“They were trying to figure out way to turn human people into mechanical robots without really killing them.” Harry didn’t look to see Louis’ reaction and continued with his story.

“They took me because I was the ideal candidate-“  
“The ideal... did they turn you into-“  
“I’m getting there, boo.”  
Louis blushed a little at the name he hadn’t heard in a year. “Oh, oh, sorry, I’ll stop asking questions- sorry, sorry.” Harry chuckled (for the first time in what seems like forever) and continued.

“When I got to the lab, which was an abandoned warehouse on a dock, they told me things to make me cooperate with them-“  
“What things?” Louis blurted out before he could stop himself. “Sorry, keep going.”  
“I- I don’t really want to get into it,” If he told Louis, then he’d reveal a secret to him that Harry’d rather not tell him right now. He’s dropping a lot of bombs as it is.

“Ok.” Louis quietly said.  
“... So, for the year, they kept me in this cell, that was underground, like the place was built underground and the abandoned warehouse was a cover,” Louis nodded. “ So, they kept me underground so no one would find out. All the while, they ran these tests on me, some that had excruciating side effects, others didn’t work at all.” He paused for a bit to gather his thoughts. 

Louis was quietly absorbing everything he said and tried to make sense of it all. He wondered how something like this could happen to someone like Harry, who is literally the sweetest person Louis has ever met, and he’s been through so much already that it’s unimaginable for him to put himself in Harry’s shoes.

“Until a month before I escaped, they perfected a drug to make people’s insides turn into metal. It was a process that lasted a few weeks to complete.” Harry started tearing up, he remembered the day so clearly. Like a nightmare that destroyed his piece of mind for the rest of his life.

_Harry was lead into the small white room he knew all too well. He sat down on one of the uncomfortable metal chairs as he waited for Dr.Mefisto to arrive to tell him what horrible testing he’ll be forced to do for the day._

_“Mr.Styles, I’m happy to inform you that you will be off for a couple of days.” The doctor said as he walked into the room. Harry would be happy but his gut told him there was something off about it._

_“Why?” He asked.  
“Well, we believed we perfected a formula. You’re going to be our prototype,” He gave a sickening, yellow teethed smile. “Kid, in a matter of weeks, you’ll be a full-functioning robot... hopefully.”_

After then, he remembered everything feeling numb. He remembers only being partially aware of his surroundings. He didn’t think, he didn’t know what to think. Because Harry believed that in a matter of weeks, he’d be dead.

“The first dose of it, destroyed a lot of my organs. It was like I was being set on fire. Soon, they were metal, it stopped me from eating since my stomach was gone. Soon my whole body was gone. I was stronger and faster than before. They told me that the drug would eat everything out until I was a shell. Then, they would cut me open and wire everything up so I was a robot. The last things to go were the heart and brain. The two main parts. I still have those because before the final dosage, a huge storm hit. It knocked out the power so our cells opened u-“

“Our?”  
Harry sighed. “Yeah, there were others,” He explained. “There were a few other boys, a few girls. One was pregnant. There was a little boy and an old lady. But they died in the first couple of weeks. One of the men died in my 4th month, I think. The pregnant woman died a month before she was due. They started recruiting more people before I escaped.”

“That’s horrible. How does the police not find them?”  
“They don’t leave any tracks, Louis.”  
“That makes sense of why they couldn’t even find the place you were taken at for a week. I just thought they were dumbasses.”

Harry chuckled and continued with his story. “So this, like hurricane, I guess, came. And when the cell doors opened, we all ran. A few were shot by guards but since my body is metal, they all reflected off of me. I was friends with one of the girls that were there. I tried to get behind her so the bullets wouldn’t hit her, but I was too late,” Harry couldn’t stop the tears that came. He was extremely close to her since she reminded him of his sister. And he now lost both of them. “Just before I got there, she got shot.”

Louis got closer to Harry on the couch and held him while he cried. It was a lot to take it, but a lot of things make sense. Harry was barely wearing anything when he came to Louis’ and initially Louis was sure he’d be dead but he wasn’t because he was mostly a robot. Which, to be honest, freaked Louis out a bit, though he was still Harry, which is all he could ask for.

“I couldn’t save her.” Harry sobbed.  
“It’s ok Harry, she’s fine now.” Harry couldn’t register Louis’ words but hearing his voice was good enough. Atleast Louis is ok, atleast he could save him if anything happened.

“Me and a few others escaped but we all went separate ways,” Harry mumbled. “I’m so tired Louis. I ran for so long, you have no idea.” Louis still had so many questions swirling in his head but Harry needs sleep. He’s emotionally drained and deserves a good nights sleep after what happened to him.

“You can sleep in my bed, c’mon.” Louis got up with Harry and made it to the bedroom.

“Lay with me, please.” Harry pleaded. Louis was more than happy to indulge him in that.

When they got into bed, Harry chose to be the big spoon because, of all the people he lost in his life, atleast he’d be able to protect Louis and keep him close when everyone else was gone forever. Louis was still there and Harry needed to protect him at all costs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i still didnt add this to tumblr woops. if you have any questions about anything (because trust me i know this is v v confusing) feel free to message me on my tumblr (peaceful-larry) :)


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is basically a filler idk it's v v short lol happy readings and happy st.patrick's day!!

Louis wanted Harry to forget everything that happened to him. Atleast, for the weekend. Even though Louis woke up an hour prior to their conversation, he found it pretty easy to fall asleep in Harry’s arms. They used to cuddle a lot in university and Louis missed Harry’s comfort so much over the past year. He didn’t get a lot of sleep the night when Harry came back anyway.

When he woke up in the morning, Harry was still asleep and gripping Louis like he was his lifeline. Louis smiled and started to make a list of all the things they could do in his head to get Harry’s mind off of his situation. Eating is out of the question, Louis will have to do that when Harry wasn’t looking. If they could leave the house, maybe they could go see a movie or go shopping. They could play video games too-

“Goodmorning, Lou.” 

He had to mentally slap himself in the face before responding because _fuck_ he missed Harry’s morning voice. “Goodmorning indeed.” 

Harry started to laugh and Louis giggled a bit- which was something Louis rarely did since Harry’s been taken. 

“I missed this,” Harry sighed. “I miss actual beds too.”  
“You didn’t have comfortable beds?” Louis questioned.  
“No.” He smiled sadly down at Louis.

“Well, you’re never going back there and you will sleep in a comfortable bed for the rest of your life.” Louis simply stated.  
“This exact one?” Harry smiled.  
Louis rolled his eyes. “If you want. Do you need to take a shower? You could if you want,” Louis picked out a stay twig from Harry’s hair. “I recommend it.” He giggled- again.

Harry didn’t make any attempt to move for a while. He was too content with lying there with Louis under the covers in bed. He had a fleeting thought that one day he’d just want to stay that way and not move for a whole day- or week. Harry didn’t know it, but Louis felt the exact same way.

When Harry got into the shower, Louis went into the kitchen to eat some cereal. He checked the weather channel and saw that there was still some blizzard activity going on and people were instructed to stay inside.

Which means that most of Louis’ plans for the day went down the drain.

He went to the livingroom to search the TV for any movies that were on, that’s when Harry came out of the shower. His hair was damp and water was dripping on the floor, he pushed his hair off his head so it clumped on one side of his head. Louis openly gawked at Harry’s body since it’s grown more muscular since he last saw him. Harry cleared his throat to get Louis’ attention off his body. 

When Louis looked up from Harry’s body, Harry’s cheeks were red like he was blushing but Louis opt to believe it was only from the hot shower. 

“I have no clothes.” Harry smiled as Louis blushed.  
“Um... when you went missing... I kind of... kept your clothes.” Louis was sure his face was the same color as his couch by now but Harry was looking at him like there was nothing wrong with his statement, and Louis just wanted to hide under a rock.

“That’s good. It explains why I recognized the shirt I was wearing yesterday.” Harry laughed a bit.  
“Oh... follow me, I’ll show you where all your clothes are.”

————————————————

“Lou, you kept the head scarfs too?!”  
“Yes, Harry, I did.” Louis looked on fondly as Harry basically dove on his pile of clothes. He was extremely happy that Louis kept literally _everything._  
“I wanted to throw out those old, ripped pants but I knew how much you loved them, so I kept ‘em.” Louis shrugged.

Harry dropped the shirt he was holding to run over to Louis and hug him and twirl him around.

“Thank you, thank you! Thank you so much, Louis!” After Louis was done squealing and gigging, he responded with a, “You’re welcome, please put me down before you crush me!” and playfully slapped Harry’s arm as he was put down.

“Sorry, I’m just so happy that you actually kept everything!” Harry was still only wearing a towel and after he picked Louis up, it slipped and was revealing a lot of skin that would make things very awkward for them if Harry doesn’t put on any pants soon. Since Louis was already feeling the heat in one or more places.

“Harry, you might want to put on some pants...” Louis trailed off.

Harry got the message but just shrugged and picked up some pants and started putting them on.

“Aren’t you going to wear underware?”   
“Jesus, Lou. Fine, if it pleases you” Louis laughed at Harry’s stupidity and left the room to go find a movie to watch.

————————————————

Louis decided to let Harry pick the movie. He chose a Disney movie, more specifically, Beauty and the Beast.

They sat in comfortable silence, Harry insisted that Louis make popcorn, even though Harry couldn’t eat any of it.

When the movie started, they were pretty far from eachother but as the movie went on, they steadily got closer and closer until Louis was cuddled into Harry’s side.

Beauty and the Beast is a good metaphor for them, really. If other people knew about Harry’s robotic body, they would treat him as they do the Beast. Louis would be Belle; he’d try to protect the Beast at the end, he’d protect Harry no matter what.

As the movie drawled on, Louis ate all the popcorn and Harry hummed along with all the songs while he sneakily glanced at Louis.

_“There must be something that wasn’t there before.”_ He sang under his breath.

Louis smiled up at him. “Shut up,” he laughed. He didn’t mean it, he wanted to hear Harry’s voice forever. It’s soothing and he hasn’t heard it in a year. He wants his voice to wrap around him and sing him to sleep like a lullaby. Is that so wrong? Louis absolutely doesn’t think so.

Louis started to doze off as the movie was nearing an end and Harry didn’t have the heart to wake him up. He knew that Louis always gets sleepy during movies.

“‘s it over?” Louis sleepy mumbled.  
“Yeah, Boo. We could take a nap?” Harry suggested.  
“No, no, too much sleep. We could do other things. What time is it?”  
Harry looked at the stove clock. “4:30.”  
“Already? Well... what else is there to do?”

Harry and Louis thought about it for a while before Louis got an idea.

“Harry, we’re idiots. _Snow._ We could like have a snowball fight or some shit.”  
“Louis, the weather channel said to stay insi-“  
“What? Are you being a pussy?”  
“Louis, it’s dangerous!”  
“So is drinking a pea and tuna smoothie but you drank one freshmen year!”  
“That was a _dare_!”  
“Doesn’t matter. I’ll get dressed, put on a hat.”

 

————————————————

They got outside nearly an hour later. Harry was still happy to learn that Louis still cares more about his hair than his safety. Harry had to all but force him into proper clothes because a pair of pants, a hoodie, and a beanie was not cutting it for him. Louis whined in protest of having to wear multiple layers and Harry just shushed him and told him that it’s for his safety. Harry wore an old black sweater with some jeans and a beanie, since it’s all that he needed.

 

When they got outside, Louis insisted on building a snowman first.

“ _Hey, Harry, wanna build a snowman_?” Louis singed, and the confused look in Harry’s eyes made him stop in his tracks.

“Oh my god. You’ve never seen Frozen.”  
“Frozen?”  
“It’s the newest Disney movie, Harry! We’re going to watch it tomorrow.”  
“ _Tomorrow._ ” Harry laughed.

Louis threw a snowball at him and that’s when all hell was let loose.

They started a raging snowball war in the yard. Louis dove behind a bush and started making his snow ammunition while Harry hid behind a tree. Every now and then, one of them would emerge and throw a snowball at the other.

Finally, Harry got bored of not hitting Louis, and snuck his way to Louis’ bush. When Louis stood up to throw a snowball, Harry lunged at him, Louis screamed and tried to get out of Harry’s way- which failed. They both landed in the snow with a thud.

“No fair!” Louis whined. Harry laughed at him and sat up upon Louis’ middle. Harry looked down at Louis and gulped hard, Louis didn’t seem to notice and kept trying to make more snowballs to fling at him.

“Get off of me!” Louis laughed. Harry could’ve cried at that moment. He wished for this for a whole year and now he’s finally with Louis and it’s a little overwhelming. 

Harry leaned in close to Louis, who in return noticeably shivered, and whispered a quiet _‘Thank you_ ’ to him before getting up and helping Louis up too.

They were very close together and Harry _really_ just wanted to kiss Louis, but the wind started to howl and snow started to fall and Harry realized they’re going to be in a blizzard in a minute. So, he picked Louis up and ran into his apartment. Luckily, Louis lived on the first floor.

“Jesus, I could’ve walked!”  
“I’m faster. You have short legs.” Louis gasped in outrage and glared at him then plopped down on the couch.

“I’m hot.” Louis said after a while.  
“You’re wearing multiple layers, Boo.”  
“Whatever.” He made no move to strip off his layers and stayed where he was.

“Why don’t we watch Frozen tonight then?” Harry beamed and sat down next to him.

The day was Saturday and they were both dreading Monday when Louis had to go to work but they both pushed their sadness away. For the meantime, they’ll enjoy eachothers company and get back to how things were before Harry got taken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might add another chapter today in celebration of st.patrick's day bc the next chapter has niall in it woops and i know Frozen comes out tomorrow but this is an au and and im v v excited for it to come out on DVD sue me


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a v late update bc i was a lil busy today and i saw divergent wOW

Harry made sure to wake up a half hour before Louis had to go to work. He wanted to make him a good, home-made breakfast that he probably hadn’t had in a while.

Between the two of them, Harry was the cook. Louis would always burn everything so, Harry would cook all their meals. His mom taught him how to cook properly when he was young, and she taught him a lot of family recipes before she died.

Harry looked through Louis’ cabinets to find the ingredients to make pancakes and hashbrowns. When he found everything he needed, he started making Louis’ Breakfast. And no sooner did Louis waddle out of his bedroom in all his morning glory. Louis found that Harry wasn’t in bed the moment he woke up, he went to see where Harry had gone. He didn’t want to think about Harry being gone again but somehow he has the tiniest bit in worry in the back of his mind.

“Hey, Lou. Goodmorning,” he smiled. “I just got up to make you breakfast.” Harry said like he knew Louis was worried.  
“Yay! I’m hungry and I missed real food, well actually, just your food.”  
“No one cooked for you while I was gone? How rude.” Harry laughed.  
“Oh, shut up and make my food.”  
“You’re bossy this morning.” Louis gave him the finger and went to go brush his teeth.

Harry continued to make the breakfast for him while humming softly. They watched Frozen Saturday night and Let It Go was still stuck in his head. He related to Elsa on a personal level.

He briefly thought about what he was going to do while Louis was at work. He should probably clean his apartment since it’s a pig sty with Louis’ clothes spewed about and dirty dishes and stuff all around. Louis should clean better, Harry remembers saying that to him sophomore year... and junior year... actually Harry told him that every year and probably everyday. He should’ve took Harry’s advice because his home is about one more unwashed load of laundry away from being a fly’s paradise.

“My food done yet?” Louis emerged from his bedroom.  
“Just about.”

When Harry was done, he gave Louis his food, who thanked him a million times. They sat in comfortable silence while Louis ate.

“Harry?” Louis asked mid-way through his pancake.  
“Mhm.”  
“Do you... would you ever be able to eat again?” He hesitated.

Harry would be lying if he said he didn’t think about it a lot. He hasn’t eaten anything in a month and he truly misses it.

“I don’t know.” He admitted.  
“Did they make... like... a cure?”

Harry thought about it for a second. “Maybe... just in case a robot goes rouge or something.”

After a moment Louis said, “Maybe we’ll get it one day.” And the hope in Louis’ eyes when he smiled at Harry made him almost believe it.

————————————————

Louis was at his desk in the school office; he had to finish typing up the school newsletter draft that the vice principle gave to him. The day seemed very calm and surprisingly nice, like everything was right with the world, which may be due to the fact that there’s a curly-haired freeloader back at Louis’ apartment. 

Liam came around the corner of his office and smiled at him. Louis smiled back and continued working, everything was normal but he had a nagging feeling in the back of his mind. Like he was forgetting something very important...

“Hey, Lou?” Liam called to him, then walked into his little cubicle.  
“Yeah?”  
“What was so important?”  
Louis turned away from his work and faced him with confusion written all over his face. “What in the world are you talking about.”

“When we talked on the phone, you said you had to tell me, Zayn, and Niall something extremely important.” _Oh_. That’s what Louis forgot.

“Oh...” Louis didn’t know what to say. ‘ _Oh, my bestfriend, the one who went missing a year ago, yeah he escaped from where he was and went to my house. Oh! And he’s mostly robot now, too._ ’ Liam would send him to the mental hospital. He needs to make sure that Harry’s ok to meet Liam and see Zayn and Niall again.

“Why don’t we all meet up tonight? Or maybe tomorrow.” Louis asked because he’s an idiot and blurts out everything. But he needs to tell them, they have the right to know.  
“Tomorrow sounds good. You’ll tell us then?”  
“I won’t really have to tell you anything. You’ll see for yourself.”

Liam was going to comment, but the principle screamed for him to get back to work. Which left Louis to only his thoughts and a half-done copy of a newsletter.

————————————————

During the train ride back to his apartment, Louis thought about the horrible decision he made. Harry’s only been back in the normal world for, what? A month, maybe. Maybe less, and Louis wants to introduce him to a new person, and Niall and Zayn. Niall and Zayn are going to kill Louis for not telling them about Harry sooner. They’ll be ecstatic first, then angry. They love Harry- not as much as Louis does but they still love him.

And what about Harry? How would he deal with everything? It was hard enough for him to tell Louis about everything, how and what would he tell the other boys? 

The train stopped and Louis got off and started walking towards his apartment while the sun set behind him.

————————————————

Louis got into his apartment and put his keys down on the table next to the door. He looked around and saw that it was actually clean. Everything was tidy and neat, it looked like how it did when he moved in. He walked by the couch and saw that the ugly rug was still there and chuckled. Looks like Harry couldn’t get that stain out.

“Harry, I’m home!” He called down the little hallway that separated his bedroom from the half-bath. 

Harry peaked out from Louis’ bedroom and smiled. “How was work?”  
“It was fine, but we have to talk.” Harry’s smiled faltered a bit but he came out of the room and sat on the couch, Louis sat down next to him.

“What did you spill, by the way? It won’t come out, what did you do to your poor rug.”  
Louis laughed and thought about it. “I actually don’t remember. I think I woke up and it was just there.”  
“Did you bother cleaning it?”  
“Nah. I had that rug and just put it over it.”  
“You’re hopeless.” Louis smiled.

“So, anyway, I think I fucked up.”  
“... How.” Harry hesitated.  
“Well, tomorrow, I made plans to see Zayn, Niall, and my friend Liam.” Louis bit his lip nervously.  
“How is that a bad thing?”  
“I kind of invited us both? I didn’t tell them anything about you, but...”  
“You want me to go because you told them you have to tell them something, and the something is me. Who’s Liam?” Louis looked a bit confused so Harry told him that he heard Louis talking to Liam on the phone the night he came back. Louis looked a bit embarrassed and he was blushing because he remembered everything he did after the phone call.  
“You were up the whole time?” He asked.  
“Yes, but I would do the same thing you did.” Louis smiled at his lap.

“So, will you go?”  
“... Yes,” Harry grimaced. “I won’t tell them everything though.”  
“I understand.” Louis got up and went into the kitchen to find something to eat while Harry turned on the TV and started flipping through the channels.

“Thanks for cleaning the house, by the way,” Louis said from the kitchen. “Everything looks clean!”  
“Don’t be a mess and it’ll look like this all the time, you pig.” Louis flipped him off from the kitchen where he was staring into the refrigerator.

Louis stood in the kitchen for a few more minutes, groaning loudly, until Harry sighed and joined him. 

“You want me to make you something?” Harry rolled his eyes.  
“Yes, please!” Louis chirped.  
“You’re a nuisance, boo.” Louis smiled at him and sat on one of the counters to watch Harry cook.

They both briefly thought about how domestic it all felt, it felt very comfortable and natural. It made them warm inside to be around eachother and do their daily things together. It was like Harry never got taken and they were always together.

It’s how it should’ve been in the first place. Them living their lives together, happy and content to be with eachother everyday.

————————————————

The next morning, Louis was wound safely in Harry’s arms, he was fast asleep and Harry was awake, and was currently having an existential crisis.

How was he supposed to act around them now? It can’t be like how things were, Harry knows that. But more importantly, what lie is Harry going to tell them? He can’t tell them that he got almost turned into a robot and most of his body is made of metal. He has a whole day to work on his acting skills- he wishes Louis could stay home and teach him how to make a believable lie. 

Louis turned over and snuggled into Harry’s chest mumbling something Harry couldn’t make out. Harry smiled down at him and watched him stir.

Louis makes Harry so calm. Harry could be having a mental breakdown and just a simple touch or a word said by Louis could instantly calm him down. Harry’s in a hurricane, and Louis’ the eye of it, he makes everything relaxed and centered. 

The whole reason Harry went instantly to Louis was to protect him. To keep him safe from the same horrible people Harry had to deal with.

You see, when Harry was brought to the warehouse, they told him they’ve been tracking him for months. They knew about Harry’s living situation, his mom and sister’s death and his not-so great relationship with his father. They needed something to bribe him with to cooperate. And they choose Louis. Because Louis’ the closest person to Harry and they knew Harry would do anything for him. Which was true, of course. It was the reason Harry didn’t escape sooner.

They day when Harry escaped, he thought long and hard about how he was going to do everything. He needed to escape; he didn’t want to be turned into a robot and loose control over his life. He needed to be with Louis, needed to see him. All he had to do was get to Louis before Dr.Mefisto’s soldiers could find him. 

And Harry did, thank God. Now, he’s where he wants to be. Laying in bed with Louis sleeping in his arms. He was snoring softly and sometimes he would murmur something or try to get impossibly closer to Harry, and Harry just wanted to be like that for the rest of his life. 

His mother used to tell him that to truly live, you must find your happiness, and at 6:15am on a Tuesday morning, with Louis looking peaceful, his hair sticking up from the static caused by the cold weather outside, and laying on Harry’s chest, he thinks he finally found it.

————————————————

The moment Louis opened his door, he was bombarded with questions.

“Louis, what do I wear? How will I act? What if they forgot who I was or something? _Louis_!”  
Harry kept asking more questions, so Louis walked up to him and put his hand over his mouth and smiled sweetly. “Harry, please shut the fuck up.” Harry huffed and watched as Louis walked away from him and into his (their?) room.

He stood there in the middle of the livingroom, confused and anxious, waiting for Louis to come back.

He came back a few minutes later, changed, and holding some clothes in his hands.

“Here,” he pushed the clothes into Harry’s hands. “Go change, we have to meet them in a hour.” Harry ran into the bedroom and Louis went to go make a snack.

————————————————

They were walking over to Zayn and Niall’s; Harry was still freaking out, but he was doing it silently so Louis wouldn’t turn them around and go back home. They’re already late as it is because Louis had to make sure Harry was ok every 2 minutes. They’re both nervous about the boys’ reactions of Harry. They had to make a detailed lie of what happened to Harry and if one of them slips up it could be disastrous.

Louis looked over at the nervous wreak beside him and noticed how he was crewing at the skin on his lip in worry.

“Harr-“  
“Lou, when’s your winter break?” he interrupted.  
Louis guessed that Harry was sick of him asking him if he’s ok. “... Next week. We got midterms this week, so it’s pretty hectic.  
“Your birthday is coming up.” Harry smiled.  
“Shut up, Harry. I don’t want to be reminded.”  
“You’re going to be older than me.”

Louis rolled his eyes, they have the same conversation every year. But Louis stopped smiling when he remembered that Harry wasn’t with him last year. Harry wasn’t there on his birthday, and he usually was, and that was hard for him. Harry would throw him a little party with some friends and family and last year he spent his birthday searching with the police to find him. 

Now, Harry’s here and Louis usually got annoyed when Harry said that to him, but now, he’s grateful that Harry remembered.

“Shut up. Your birthday is in February.” Louis smiled.  
“Sorry I wasn’t here last year.”  
“Harry, honestly, shut up. How could you possibly say that when it was absolutely not your fault? You better shut up with that shit.” Louis was a little mad that Harry would think something like this was his fault and he kind of wanted to punch some sense into him.

“I’m celebrating both of your birthday’s this year since I missed last year.” Harry said after a beat of silence.  
“Then I’m celebrating both of yours.” They smiled at eachother as they made their way to Zayn and Niall’s.

“We’re almost there.”  
“Fuck.”

 

————————————————

“How are you going to introduce me?”  
“You’ll see.”  
“I don’t like it when you’re ominous.” Louis shrugged.

Louis told Harry to stand off to the side of their door and Harry obediently went to the side. He didn’t know what Louis had planned but he trusted him. Louis took in a shaky breath and knocked on the door.

They waited a minute before anyone came to the door, which was typical. Zayn was the one to open the door, he looked different from what Harry remembered. He had more tattoos, some stubble. He looked older, even though Harry hadn’t seen him in only a year, he looked older. He was dressed in a random band t-shirt and black pants- which was also typical. He didn’t take note of Harry since he couldn’t really see him from his viewpoint. Louis stood awkwardly in front of him, trying to form his words. In the background, Harry could hear Niall’s bombastic laughter, he smiled because that hasn’t changed. He could also hear another voice, and he assumed it was Liam. 

“Come in, Louis. Why the fuck are you just waiting here?”  
“Well, um, Niall, Liam, look at me.” They did, Harry assumed, because Louis carried on.

“I have a surprise. But promise you won’t freak out? You could cry if you want, I did.” They all looked confused (Harry looked through a crack he found in the wall).

Louis closed his eyes for a moment and motioned for Harry to come over.

“Look what I found on my doorstep.” He said as Harry stepped in front of him.

Niall and Zayn looked stunned and shocked, they didn’t say anything, only gapped at Harry. Liam looked indifferent, probably because he didn’t know who Harry was. He looked at Niall and he saw his reaction, then he looked at him a bit closer.

“Hey, isn’t that... Harry?” Nevermind, Liam _does_ know who Harry is.

Louis coughed to draw the attention to him, which didn’t work, so he rolled his eyes agitatedly and pushed himself and Harry through the door.

Zayn and Niall couldn’t believe their eyes, they didn’t quite believe Harry was actually there; Zayn more than Niall.

“Um. Hi, guys.” Harry said. They seemed to snap out of their revere and they looked at eachother, then ran at Harry and basically tackled him, though Harry barely moved an inch. They started babbling and Harry didn’t understand a word they were saying so he just hugged them tighter and let them cry it out.

Louis moved to Liam who was standing awkwardly in the middle of the room.

“So... this is Harry? He _is_ pretty important.” Liam smiled.  
“Yeah, he is,” Louis said softly. “He came to my doorstep during that storm Thursday night.”  
“So, he was there when I called you? Why didn’t you tell me then?”

Louis thought about what he was going to say. He knows now that Harry was awake during the whole conversation. “Harry was sleeping. And I wanted to show everyone in person, I thought it would be better that way.” Liam nodded his head and went back to staring at Harry, Zayn, and Niall.

Harry saw Liam and Louis talking, he doesn’t know who Liam was so naturally, he was wary of him. Harry was becoming guarded and he couldn’t help glaring at the two as they talked. Liam could be a spy sent to watch over Louis just in case anything happens. He didn’t know him nor did he trust him. He didn’t like Liam and he was determined to not let Louis near him.

————————————————

As the night progressed, Harry told the fake story of how some man kidnaped him and forced him to become his slave at a farm (to explain Harry’s buffness) and he recently died so he escaped and found Louis.

“How’d you know where he lived?” Niall asked.  
“I asked around. I knew he wouldn’t leave this town so, I just hoped people knew him.”

“Are you going to tell the cops?” Liam asked. Harry’s eyes narrowed at him as he spoke and Harry answered him in an aggravated tone.  
“No. He’s dead. I don’t have to.”

Louis noticed the change in attitude whenever Liam spoke. He would get cold and have this hard look on his face like he was trying to strangle Liam with his mind. Whenever Liam would talk to Louis especially. Harry would grow... possessive. He would pet Louis’ thighs, sling his arms around his shoulders, do things to show Liam who he’s with. Louis kind of liked it in the beginning, but now it plain annoys him. Louis didn’t understand why Harry was acting that way towards Liam but he didn’t like it. Liam was a very close friend of Louis; he’s like family.

“Louis, you ok with not telling the police?” Liam asked him.  
Harry pushed Louis more into his side but no one seemed to notice, except maybe Zayn. “Yes, Harry should do whatever, it’s not really my place.” He answered.

————————————————

It was getting late and Louis and Harry decided it was time to go. Louis claimed he wasn’t feeling very well and he wanted to go to bed just in case he caught a cold. They all hugged- except Louis and Liam because Harry pushed Louis out of the door before they had a chance to.

When they got out on the side walk, Louis turned to Harry.

“I don’t know what your problem with Liam is, and I’m too tired to find out, but I’m staying home from work tomorrow so we can talk this out.” Harry frowned.  
“Lou-“  
“No. I don’t want to hear it tonight. We’ll talk about it tomorrow.” Louis turned and walked away. Harry sighed heavily and walked with him.

They didn’t talk the whole time walking to Louis’ apartment, and Louis went straight to bed. He left Harry out on the couch to think to himself about how he’s going to set things right with Louis. He’d have to explain what Harry’s captures did, he’d have to reveal how much Louis meant to him- if he didn’t already know it.

Harry found a blanket and lay on the couch, it would be the first night since after the first day that he came back that Louis didn’t sleep next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i started re-reading this but had to pause for a while bc my dog wasnt eating so i gave him a piece of cheese and also it's 11pm rn amazing


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god today is my last day of spring break and i didnt do anything with this writing wise but dont be alarmed i have another chapter for next week done oh boy

There was a loud crash as a lamp broke in a thousand pieces right next to Harry’s head.

“Lou-“ Another bang as Louis threw a picture frame at him. Harry managed to get a glimpse of the picture and saw that it was the one of Louis and him from college, though he tried not to dwell on it since Louis was already picking up something else to throw at him.

“I know you’re upset-“ He dodged the phone book.  
“ _Upset_?! I’m furious!” He looked around for even more things to throw.

“I know, I know-“ He found a vase and chucked it at Harry, it hit him in the chest and Harry was a little glad that it couldn’t hurt him. “Would you stop throwing things!? You’re acting like a child!” 

“Well how am I supposed to act?! You come out of no where a year after disappearing, and among the other things you dropped on me, you have to add this?!” He was breathing heavily out of his nose, his expression matched his enraged emotions.

“I was trying to move on, Harry. I was trying to forget you! Do you know how much stress you caused me?! Yeah, I liked you too, before you left. But I got over it. And now you’re telling me _you_ have feelings for _me_?! Too little too late, Harry.” Harry felt like crying. He knew all this would happen if he told Louis the truth about his feelings.

“Lou, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Harry knew he was crying now because he had nothing to say. All Louis said were things that Harry feared he would say; he hoped he would feel the same way as Harry but he doesn’t... not even close. Harry would be lying if he said he hadn’t expected it though.

Louis closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself down. When he opened his mouth again, words didn’t come out. Instead it was a piercing _beep beep_ noise that sounded a lot like Louis’ alarm on his phone.

The room started morphing and contorting all around him. Everything disappeared into black all around him, even Louis. Soon, all Harry saw was black, and the beeping noise was still going on.

He opened his eyes and groaned. It was all a dream- Thank God. The dream was what he feared the most and it all seemed so vivid, so real.

Harry dragged his hands across his face and realized that he actually cried in real life too. Louis’ alarm was still going off and Harry sighed and grabbed it. Now that he thinks about it, Louis looked pretty funny with his blank face staring at Harry as the beeping came out of his mouth.

Louis has to call into work to tell them he wasn’t going to come in and Harry hopes he won’t be too mad at him. He can’t believe that Louis forgot his phone in the livingroom last night; he’s so forgetful when he’s angry.   
He made his way to Louis’ bedroom and tentatively opened his door as to not make a noise.

Louis was sleeping in his bed; he didn’t look peaceful, though. He looked like he didn’t sleep all night and finally fell asleep due to exhaustion. Harry felt bad for having to wake him up, but he had to so he didn’t get in trouble at work.

Harry went over to him and gently shook his shoulder.

“Boo... you need to wake up.” He whispered. Louis stirred but didn’t wake up.   
Harry bit his lip before trying again. “You need to call into work, Louis, please wake up.” He begged.

Finally, Louis sighed and opened one eye. “I left my phone in the livingroom, didn’t I?” He said in his groggy morning voice that Harry loved.

Harry nodded and Louis sighed again and grabbed the phone from Harry’s out-stretched hand. “Lay with me in bed, please,” he paused for a second. “I was hoping you’d come in lastnight but you never did.” He said quietly and blushed.

Harry blushed also. _Louis waited all night for him,_ was the only thing his brain seemed to process at the moment. 

“Sorry for kind of blowing up on you last night.” He said as Harry slid into bed next to him.  
“I’m the one who should be sorry, Lou. I’m sorry about how I treated... Liam.” He said the name bitterly.

Louis was going to say something else but Harry cut him off. “Put your acting skills to the test and call in sick.” Harry smiled.

Louis stared at Harry for a moment before sighing and calling his work.

After Louis was done, Harry spoke up again. “Why didn’t you become an actor?” The question had really been eating at his mind since Harry found out about Louis’ job.

Louis always wanted to become an actor; he loved it and was very good at it. Harry didn’t know why Louis didn’t become an actor, and he has a suspicion that it was probably because of him, which was the worst part.

“I didn’t want to anymore,” He turned to Harry, they were both laying next to eachother in the bed and Louis propped himself up on one elbow. “It’s like... one day I woke up and realized that it’s not what I wanted to do. It was a dream that couldn’t be turned into reality.” He smiled sadly.

“And I wanted to stay here. You disappeared and I didn’t want to leave in case you came back.” Louis saw the guilty look in Harry’s eyes and quickly reassured him.

“Oh, but it wasn’t mainly because of you! I just... lost motivation for it, I guess. It didn’t even matter anymore. After you left, everything was futile. But I’m glad. I love my job.”   
Harry now smiled sadly. “You would’ve been a great actor, Louis. But I’m glad that you’re happy. That’s the most important thing.”

Louis smiled a bit. “I missed you.”  
“I know, I missed you too. It’s been a long year. Lets go back to sleep, yeah?” Louis nodded and got off his elbow.

His last thought before he fell asleep was that maybe, one day, he’ll tell Harry that he was talking about missing him _that night_ , not the year. He actually never went to bed, he was only pretending. He couldn’t fall asleep without Harry surrounding him.

————————————————

When they woke up later that day, Harry made breakfast and they sat together, chatting. After that, they decided Harry would tell Louis what his ‘ _problem was_ ,’ as Louis put it.

Currently, they were sitting quietly on the couch together. It was tense and Louis was getting slightly impatient.

Harry had so many conflicting emotions swirling like a tornado in his head. He wanted desperately to just _tell_ Louis how he truly felt, but something was holding him back. Like there was a voice in his head screaming at him and telling him that it wasn’t the right time.

So, what was he going to tell Louis? He didn’t want to lie, but he didn’t want to give too much away. He wanted to save his true feelings for the right time.

He sighed. “I’ll just... say it now.” 

He told Louis basically everything. He told him about how they knew that Louis was his bestfriend (actually they knew that Harry was in love with him but Louis didn’t have to know that quite yet) and they would threaten Harry with his safety. 

Louis sat patiently, absorbing everything Harry was saying. He now knows how Harry felt meeting Liam. He understands why Harry didn’t like Liam; because he didn’t trust him with Louis and was trying to protect him.

“I knew Liam for a while, we’re really close. He wouldn’t hurt me, Haz. And he’s not a spy sent by Dr.What’s-His-Face.” Louis rolled his eyes.  
Harry smiled. “Dr.Mefisto.” Harry corrected.  
“Yeah, well, whatever.”

After Harry was completely done, (he slipped up and accidently told Louis that he was the most important thing in his life) they sat in silence- again. It wasn’t tense like before but there was a weird emotion sitting in Louis’ chest.

“How did they find out about me anyway?” Louis questioned.  
Harry looked at him before answering. “They watched me for a long time, Louis. We were literally always together.” 

“Oh...” Louis shifted nervously at the sudden thought that popped into his head. “Will they try to find me now? I mean... they might assume you’re here... right?”

Harry looked down at his feet. “Yeah, that’s why I was so wary of Liam. They probably have spies everywhere. They could find you in a second because of me... they’re looking for _me_ but they’d kill anyone that’s in their way. That’s why I was a bit protective.”

Louis snorted. “A bit?!”

They both laughed for a bit, letting some questions in their minds hang above them like clouds.

“You don’t have to worry, Harry. I’ll be fine.” Louis said at last.

Harry was about to chime in when the doorbell rang. They looked at eachother until Louis got up to go answer the door. Harry got up too and grabbed his wrist lightly.

“Where do you think you’re going?”  
Louis stared at him blankly. “To answer the door.”  
“No you aren’t!”  
Louis cocked his head to the side in confusion. “Why not?”

Harry looked at him in bewilderment. “We just had a whole conversation about this, were you even listening?” Louis crossed his arms.  
“Harry, honestly. It’s 2 in the afternoon, why would they come now?”  
“You never know!” The doorbell rung again.

“Hide in the kitchen,” Harry said quickly.  
“What.” Louis blinked.  
“Go to the kitchen!”  
“Harry, this is my house!” Louis started walking towards the door again. Harry ran in front of Louis and caught his shoulders. Right then Louis saw something flicker in his eyes. Anger? Protectiveness? Fear...?

“Louis. Please. Kitchen.” Harry begged.  
Louis sighed. “Fine. Only to please you.” He walked to the kitchen. Harry sighed happily and opened the door just as the man waiting rang the bell again.

From what Louis could tell in the kitchen- more specifically under the cabinets -it wasn’t who he expected if his ‘ _oh_ ’ was anything to go by. It didn’t seem like a murderous ‘ _oh_ ’ atleast.

“I, uh, have a package for Louis Tomlinson,” the man said. He’s probably a UPS guy.

“What’s in it?” Harry asked stupidly.  
“Um, I don’t know.”  
“Why not?” Louis rolled his eyes and got up and started walking towards the door.

“It’s illegal to look at other people’s mail.”  
“But-“  
“Thank you, Harry, for answering the door door for me. I’m Louis, where do I sign?” The man handed a clipboard to him, looking bored as ever. He then gave Louis the package and left.

“Louis, you were supposed to stay in the kitchen,” Harry said as they started walking back to the couch.  
“I had to sign for the package.” Louis shrugged as he stood next to Harry, who was sitting on the couch.

“Atleast let me open it to see if it’s poison or something.” Harry took the package from Louis.  
“If it’s poison, wouldn’t you die too?”   
“Lou, my insides are metal.”  
“Oh, yeah! Oops.” Louis giggled and Harry smiled as he tried to open the box.

He opened the package and Louis gasped.

“Oh, Harold! Thank you so much,” he fell into Harry’s lap. “Thank you for saving me from that dreaded monster, what would I have done without you?”  
“Alright, Lou. I get it.”  
“Oh, no. you should be knighted for your services. Really, it’s not everyday you save someone from a _fucking pair of shoes_.’

Harry chuckled. “Alright, drama queen. Sorry, but I don’t know what they’d try!”  
Louis smiled softly up at him. “I know, I know.”

————————————————

It was nighttime, probably close to 11pm, and they were lying in bed trying to sleep. Louis had his head on Harry’s chest, Harry’s arm was secured around Louis’ waist while his breathing evened out. Louis sighed contentedly and snuggled closer.

He was so happy to have Harry back, it was like the missing half of his heart was finally found and was secured to stay forever. His life was finally complete with Harry next to him; he could finally sleep soundly since he’s found his spot in Harry’s arms.

By this point, Louis knew that Harry was asleep. He was staring at him in the pitch black room. He could only see part of Harry’s face that was illuminated by the full moon outside. 

Harry lost all his worry when he was asleep. All the creases in his face were smoothed out and he looked breathtaking. He looked younger, and innocent; all the stress from his face was gone and there was a small smiled on his face. Louis loved when Harry was asleep, to be honest, he looked peaceful and happy; it’s how he always should look.

But at that moment, all the affection he felt for Harry hit him like a train. His heart was beating a mile a minute and he was bursting with happiness because he loves Harry so much and the realization finally hit him that he’s probably going to spend the rest of his life like this.

He needed to go to sleep, though. He has to wake up for work but he couldn’t close his eyes yet, his happiness was keeping him awake.

He squeezed Harry tighter and he really didn’t mean for it to slip out, but Harry was asleep anyway. The words tumbled out of his mouth. Then the rush he got was gone.

“I love you.”

Louis closed his eyes and Harry’s shot open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAA


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so ive noticed that i like never describe what theyre wearing wow but theyre like um almost 24 but i picture them looking like when theyre 20 bc im fucking dumb anyway i need to work on that and i may or may not have cried while writing this. Enjoy!

Louis was sitting on the couch watching Harry bustle around. He looked like he hadn’t slept in weeks, when really, Harry’s been sleeping like a log since he came to Louis’. He thought he might’ve had a very bad nightmare since he seemed extremely tense and was jittery like he drank 20 cups of coffee. He was slightly shaking and is hair was crazier than Louis has ever seen it before.

“P- pancakes?”  
“Yes, Harry, I’ll take two.” Louis didn’t have much of an appetite but he opts to humor Harry. 

When he first saw that Harry was like this, Louis tried everything to get Harry to tell him what was wrong, but he just dismissed Louis’ claims that something was wrong with a shaky wave of his hand and a less-than-firm nod.

“Harry, really. What’s wrong?”  
Harry let out a shaky breath. “Nothing is wrong, Louis. Come and eat your pancakes.”  
“Haz-“  
“Lou. You’ll be late to work. I’m going to take a shower.” Harry hardly even looked at Louis and ran to the bathroom.

Louis decided he wasn’t hungry and grabbed his things and went to catch his train to work.

————————————————

Louis and Harry were at a park. They were staring at the sunset over a big, crystal-clear lake. It seemed like the perfect setting for them.

Louis turned to Harry and smiled. “This is nice, Harry.”  
“Isn’t it?” Harry smirked.  
“Shut up.” Louis laughed.

The sun started to go down behind trees and the sky got darker. Louis and Harry started eating the dinner they packed. Louis was eating a sandwich that Harry didn’t quite remember packing but it didn’t really matter because he seemed to be enjoying it.

The sun went completely down and dazzling, shining stars appeared in the sky. The moon was bright and making a spot light on them. Then, a thought occurred to Harry.

“I ate.” Harry gasped.  
Louis gave him a quizzical look. “Um... yes? That’s generally what you do with food.”  
Harry looked to him in excitement. “Lou! I _ate_! How did I do that? My body...” he started feeling places on his body and felt his ribs and stomach and realized they weren’t hard or cold anymore- and he could also _feel_ with his hands.

“Harry, are you ok?” Louis asked.  
Harry smiled hugely at him. “I’m more than ok, actually.”

And Harry did something completely crazy and in the moment that he hoped Louis wouldn’t kill him for.

Harry kissed Louis.

They pulled back after a second and Harry was about to apologize when Louis kissed him again, this time with more fervent.

“I’ve wanted to do this for so long, Haz.” Louis said as the paused for breath.  
“Louis, I-“

Suddenly, the ground started shaking. They looked around and saw trees falling down in the forest that was behind them. A car- similar to an army tank- came out of the woods, and Harry instantly recognized it.

“Louis, get behind me.” They stood up and Louis stood behind Harry’s back and watched everything from over Harry’s shoulder.

A shiver ran down Harry’s spine as the man stepped out of the car. Dr.Mefisto.

“What do you want?” Harry called to him.

The doctor smiled a grim smile and Louis started gripping the back of Harry’s shirt. “Is that the way to greet an old friend, boy?” He said. Harry balled his fists.  
“I’ll ask again. **What. Do. You. Want**.” Louis was gripping his shirt tighter and if Harry was paying more attention to him he would’ve heard Louis weakly mumble his name.

Dr.Mefisto laughed coldly. “I think you know the answer to that, kid.”

Louis’ grip on Harry’s shirt loosened and he fell to the ground, groaning.

Harry turned around and knelt next to him and grabbed his hand. “Louis?! Are you ok?!”  
“Harry-“ Louis gasped. He was writhing and groaning in pain. Harry wanted to take his pain away from him and he tried to rub soothing circles in his wrist to try and calm him down since he didn’t know what was happening to him.

Louis started clawing and clutching his stomach and an icy chill ran down Harry’s spine when he realized what was happening. 

“Not him!” Harry screamed at the Doctor as tears started to spring into his eyes. “No! Take me! Stop it, please!” Louis was going through the same process as Harry was, now.

Louis’ insides were turning to mush and Harry was helpless to stop it. Nothing made him feel better when Harry was going through this. He remembers acute pain for a while, then he blacked out. Louis looked like he was going to do the same, only much sooner than when Harry did, but he didn’t have much time to dwell on that.

“You wanted freedom, Harry. Freedom always comes with a price.” The Doctor said. “His body can’t handle the process it’s going through. You’ll be free but he’ll be dead.”

Harry was full on crying at this point. If this is what he gets, he doesn’t want freedom anymore. He wants Louis to be safe.

“I don’t want it. I don’t want freedom, not at this price.” He quietly said to the Doctor.  
“Too late, boy. You’ve made your choice.”

Louis passed out and Harry grabbed his body and held him to his chest. Louis was dying right in his arms, in front of his eyes, harry’s losing him like he’s lost everyone else in his life. His mom, sister, his friend from the lab, and now, the love of his life. He tried so hard not to bring Louis into any of it and to protect him but he failed, and because of him, Louis is losing his life. 

“Louis, I’m so sorry,” He wept into his hair. “I’m so sorry I couldn’t save you. I tried so hard, Louis. You’re the best thing to ever happen to me, I can’t lose you- I c-can’t.” Louis was unresponsive. Harry knew that he would probably be dead in about a minute or so- he knew Louis couldn’t hear anything, he knew it, but he was in heavy denial and wanted to believe Louis was hearing his words and they would somehow cure him.

“I love you.” That’s what Harry was going to say before the doctor came but he never got the chance.

Harry squeezed him tighter and felt Louis release his last breath.

 

Harry’s dream messed him up more than he’d like to admit but his body language told the whole truth. After he woke in a cold sweat, he started silently crying and holding Louis as tight as he could (without crushing him). Louis didn’t wake up because of how heavy of a sleeper he is. Which was good.

He could only imagine Louis lifeless or dying or in pain after that. Which were all his biggest fears, and it was worst because Louis was sleeping. The only thing calming Harry was Louis’ quiet snores and his soft, little breaths.

He was truly shaken up from his horrible nightmare. His mind seemed to use his love for Louis as a tool to make him go insane. He loves Louis so much that sometimes it physically _hurt_. And to see him dying and in pain was worst than any pain he’s ever felt. And he’s been through some intense pain before, so that’s saying a lot.

Harry has to separate himself from Louis, he has to not get completely attached to Harry; they can’t be how they were, Louis would get hurt. He has to distance himself, he has to isolate himself and make it so Louis thinks he doesn’t love him back. It’s the only way to protect him.

————————————————

When Louis came home, Harry wasn’t waiting for him as usual-which was weird. He called out to Harry but he didn’t answer, he started to go into panic mode but then he heard the shower start to run and sighed out in relief. 

He ate alone, Harry didn’t cook for him, and he stayed on the couch and watched TV. They didn’t talk since whenever Louis would try to make conversation, Harry would say one word answers or grunt in response so Louis gave up. 

He thought it had to do with whatever happened to Harry in the morning, so he let him be. He probably needed a bit of space, he’d tell Louis what was wrong eventually.

Though he never did. He didn’t go to bed with Louis either, he fell asleep on the couch.

Louis hardly slept. He was used to Harry’s coldness next to him but without him everything was too hot and uncomfortable. It was the same thing that happened a couple days ago, only worst because they weren’t mad at eachother at all- well Louis couldn’t ever be mad at Harry, only aggravated. 

When he woke up in the morning, Harry was still sleeping on the couch.

After Louis’ morning shower, he went to grab something to eat. Harry was up by now and looming over the fridge, even though he wasn’t cooking anything.

“Goodmorning, Harry.” Louis remarked.  
Harry only grunted in response which make Louis sigh sadly.  
“What are you looking for?”  
“Nothing.” Harry closed the fridge door and went back over to the couch.

“How was being on the couch alone last night?” Louis smirked, he was trying to lighten up to atmosphere and maybe make Harry smile at him.  
“Wonderful.” _Ouch._ Louis thought, his smiled wiped off his face instantly at Harry’s statement.

“Bye, Harry.” _Louis_ could even hear the hurt in his words.  
Harry sighed. “Lou-“ but he was already closing the door.

Harry’s plan was working, but seeing how hurt Louis already was, he started to question if it was still the right thing to do. _But atleast he’ll be safe_. Harry thought.

————————————————

At work, Louis decided that if Harry was no better when he got home, then he was going to confront him about his attitude.

Because, to Louis, this is the worst thing. Harry basically ignoring Louis is worst than Harry not being there at all. They weren’t even together for a week and Harry’s acting like Louis is the plague. 

When he got home, Harry was in the shower again. It was apparently his new thing to do when Louis got home. That was his way or avoiding him for a while.

Louis got even more annoyed when he was eating because he could hear the hair dryer on, Harry never blow dries his hair, he was just avoiding the inevitable. Louis finally got fed up and went to the bathroom in his room.

When he got into the room, Harry was sitting on a stool- dragged from the livingroom- with Louis’ red hair dryer in hand. He was starring blankly into the mirror, his expression changed a couple times when Louis was walking towards him, first to sadness, then to disgust- like the mere look of himself gave him those emotions. Louis couldn’t even concentrate on it though, he was too angered by the fact that, not only, had Harry looked like he got out of the shower a while ago, but he was fully clothed too. 

“Harry, we need to talk.” Harry paid him no mind and kept blow drying his already dry hair.

“Harry.” Still no reply.

Louis sauntered over and unplugged the cord.

“Hey-“ Harry protested.  
“Harry, we need to talk.” Louis said with a huff.  
Harry’s face was unreadable. “There’s nothing to talk about, Louis.” He walked into the bedroom.

Louis watched him in amazement, he couldn’t even believe Harry was acting this way. “What?!”   
“You heard me.” Harry said coldly.

At that, all of Louis’ anger and desperation started to pour out. “Harry, why are you doing this?” A few tears sprang to his eyes. “Why are you ignoring me? Why are you acting like this? What did I do?!” He screamed the last part.

“Nothing, Louis. You did nothing.” Harry calmly said and turned away from Louis so he was facing the bed.

“I must’ve done something! You’ve been gone for a year and now you’re back and you’re acting like I’m a ticking time bomb and I’ll explode at any minute. Do you know how much I fucking missed you?! Do you understand what I’ve been through because of you?! Why are you doing this to me?!” Harry turned around and faced him, he looked slightly angry- not at Louis, though, at himself.

“Because I’m in love with you!” Harry screamed back.

Louis’ eyes grew comically wide and he stood, frozen in place. Harry was tense the whole time Louis was shouting at him, but now his shoulders sagged down, like a giant weight was lifted off his shoulders.

“You... Wh-what?” Louis quietly said.  
Harry paused and stared into Louis’ eyes. Tears were still gathered there but they weren’t falling anymore like before when he was screaming. “I love you, Lou. Always had.”

Louis looked down like he was searching for something important, like answers. “Then why didn’t you tell me before?” Harry looked down.

“I wanted to protect you. I did all this- infact, everything I’ve done in the past year was to protect you,” their eyes met. “I heard you say that you love me a couple nights ago. I had a nightmare that you died because of me. I can’t let that happen, Lou. And me being here is putting you in more danger than originally. I tried to get you to be angry at me and want me to leave. I don’t want to hurt you.” Harry chocked up and was close to tears.

Louis smiled a watery smile. “The day you disappeared, I was going to tell you that I love you, Harry. I never gave up on finding you. I love you so much, Harry, please. Don’t leave me, we’ll get through this together.” He moved closer to Harry. “As long as you’re with me, I’m safe. They can’t hurt me when you’re here.”

“But in my dre-“  
“Haz, it was just that. A dream, a horrible dream. I doubt it was even your fault in the dream either, you just think it was because you think the only way to protect me is to be on a total different continent. What makes you think that they won’t try anything when you’re gone? Wouldn’t it be easier to hurt me when you’re gone?” He questioned. Harry saw the logic in it and felt like a complete fool for not realizing that sooner.

“I’m an idiot. That’s what they want. They’re probably waiting until I’m not with you to do anything. But why haven’t they done it sooner?”

Louis shrugged. “They probably want you gone for a while so you won’t realize anything happened at first.”  
Harry smiled down and Louis, who currently had his arms around Harry’s neck while Harry’s arms circled around his waist. “You’re a genius.”  
“I know.” Louis smiled.

“I love you.” Harry said it basically breathlessly, because he could _finally_ say it.  
“I love you too.” It was a relief to finally say it, too. They’ve been keeping their love towards another a secret for over a year. 

“Don’t just stand there and smile at me. Kiss me!” Harry happily did as he was told and brought their lips together. 

The kiss didn’t feel electrified, there weren’t even any fireworks. For both of them, each other’s lips felt like home; it felt like what they’ve been missing for so long has finally been found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just wrote the first scene in chapter 8 and it's a smut scene amazing. Now, i'm off to do a shit load of English homework. ( as a side note i know the ending is kind of like hanged like it seems not finished but i couldnt figure out what else to wrote sorry)


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so it's been like 2 weeks after updating and im sorry, my dad passed away the 14th and ive been really sad and stressed and my life is a complete mess right now but im going to update 2 chapters because ive written and typed them up. So, enjoy!

“Just one kiss.”  
“No, Lou.”  
“Pleaase!” Louis whined. “Just a smooch.”  
“Not until we brush our teeth, which we can’t do if you don’t get off of me!”

Louis pouted and whispered ‘please’ one more time before Harry finally gave in and kiss him.  
“Okay, now we can brush our teeth.” Louis said, then got off Harry’s chest.

He jumped off the bed and squeaked when he felt Harry smack his ass. He sent him a glare and walked into the bathroom while Harry laughed.

It hasn’t even been a day since they told eachother about their feelings but they’re the happiest they’ve ever been. The whole time they’ve been kissing and all around eachother; they never left eachothers side (except to use the bathroom). Their relationship didn’t really change all that much, though. They kiss and say that they love eachother, that’s all that changed since they’ve always been cuddly with eachother anyway. 

But before, they only loved from afar. Louis loved Harry, and Harry loved Louis, but they didn’t know that yet. But now, they do, and they make sure that the other knows that.

They were now brushing their teeth, the only sound was Harry humming behind Louis with his hand on Louis’ waist.

“Harry, you always hum. You do it a lot, too. I haven’t really noticed that before until now.”  
Harry spit into the sink after Louis did. “I hum when I’m happy.”  
Louis blushed a tiny bit. “I don’t get how you could possibly be happy this early in the morning.”

Louis thought Harry was going to say something cheesy and lame like ‘ _whenever I’m with you, I’m happy_ ,’ (which Louis wouldn’t mind him saying) but instead he just gave him this _look_ to Louis as if he was saying ‘ _you know you’re my happiness_ ’ which was even better and made Louis’ heart swell until he could hardly breathe.

So, Louis gave him a kiss that was full of love and fondness that they both smiled into.

————————————————

Louis was in his own little happy world at work. He was gently tapping his fingers on his desk, waiting for work to be done so he could get back to Harry. Just at the thought of Harry made him subconsciously smile, and Liam probably saw it as he walked by.

“Hey.” He said.  
Louis was still a little dazed and didn’t really pay much attention to Liam. “Hi.”  
Liam smiled knowingly. “So, you and Harry are dating now?”  
Louis snapped out of his haze and looked at him with his eyebrow raised. “What makes you say that?”  
“You just look really happy, happiest I’ve ever seen you.”  
Louis blushed and smiled shyly. “Yeah.” He whispered.

Liam then looked a bit troubled. “Are you sure he won’t like... hurt you? Do you... trust him?”  
Louis got a bit defensive and cautious. “Yes, I’ll trust him no matter what. And he’ll never hurt me.”

Liam stiffened. “You know, you shouldn’t trust everybody.” And on that ominous note, Liam went back to his desk. 

Louis didn’t want to think about the possibility, but the way Liam was talking about Harry and him made it seem like he knew something. Like, he knew what happened to Harry. Which was impossible because he’s not a spy... right?

————————————————

Zayn invited all of the boys to go for a nice shopping day, since Christmas was fast approaching. Louis and Harry, of course, held hands the whole time. All the boys cooed at them in the beginning, Niall screamed ‘finally’ at the top of his lungs when the couple got there and made a baby cry while doing so. 

It was a tad tense, though- with Harry and Liam only. Louis tried to stick to the end of the group with Liam at the other end so Harry would stop giving him the death glare but that didn’t seem to work. 

“Harry, stop.” Louis eventually whispered to him.  
“Stop what?” Harry whispered innocently.  
“You know what, asshole.”  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about, darling.” He bat his eyes down at Louis.   
“Harry, I’m going to kick you in the balls.”  
“That would hurt you more than me, dear.” Louis glared at him and snatched his hand out of Harry’s and crossed his arms.

Harry pouted. “Aw, boo. I’m sorry, I just can’t help it. I don’t trust him.”  
Louis sighed and let Harry grab his hand- whom’s expression was about the same as a kid on Christmas morning when he intertwined their fingers. “I know, just... try not to glare so much?”   
Harry sulked. “Fine.”

They were walking around the outlet; window-shopping and occasionally walking in and out of stores, and buying various items. That it, until Liam came over to Harry and steered him away from the rest of the group and shouted to them to keep walking and that they’ll catch up with them later. Harry almost punched Liam in the face and ran back to Louis, Niall, and Zayn (but mostly Louis) but thought it was best to atleast hear what Liam was going to say first.

“Harry, I have to ask you something.”  
Harry gave him a murderous stare. “What.”  
Liam took in a breath.” Look, I want to know you intentions with Louis.”  
Harry raised an eyebrow. “Intentions?”   
Liam nodded and crossed his arms. “Whatever happened to you in the past year, I want to know if he’s safe from whatever. If he’s safe with you.”

Harry kept his stare up and crossed his arms, also. Who was Liam to ask if Louis is safe with him? Harry should be the one asking that to Liam, not the other way around.

“Why wouldn’t he be safe with me?”  
Liam looked a bit like a deer caught in the headlights at that. “N-no reason,” he stuttered. “I just... I don’t know what happened to you- I’m not saying that your story is false, I just don’t personally believe it, really. Like, maybe you got involved with a gang or a mob, or something,” Harry rolled his eyes but Liam didn’t seem to notice and continued. “I just want to know if he’ll be ok. I know you don’t trust me, but I don’t think I trust you either. I have a feeling that Louis will get hurt with you- and maybe soon.” Before Harry could respond, Louis called for them.

Liam trotted away like the whole conversation didn’t happen, which made Harry more mad. If he didn’t think that Liam was a spy before and out to get Harry and/or Louis, he certainly did now.

Though the way Liam said that Louis will get hurt soon was very unsettling since it sounded like he absolutely knew for a fact that it would happen. Which scared Harry to death.

————————————————

They were back in their apartment, cuddling on the sofa while watching an old cartoon. Harry opt to not tell Louis what Liam said, only because he didn’t want Louis to be worried about it. But, of course, Louis wanted to know. 

“Haz?” He asked.  
“Yeah, boo?”  
“When Liam and you talked, what did he say?”  
Harry quickly thought of a lie Louis might believe. “Nothing, really. He wanted to know what my _intentions_ were with you. That’s all.”  
Louis side-eyed him. “That’s all?”  
“Yep.” Harry said nervously.  
Louis frowned. “I know there’s more to that story.” He sighed. “But it’s ok if you don’t want to tell me. You were just gone for a while.” 

Harry smiled down at him as Louis tried to get more comfortable against his side. “Aww, did you miss me?”  
Louis rolled his eyes. “Yes, I missed you. And also Zayn was being weird. He was... nervous, I think. I don’t know. I think he was afraid you two were going to try to kill eachother, because there is no way that him and Niall don’t know that you two don’t like eachother.” Louis laughed.

Harry hummed. “Speaking of him, where did Niall go after we left the food court?”  
Louis sniggered. “He saw a short little auburn haired girl and started to talk to her.”  
Harry laughed. “He never changed.”

Louis bit his lip to keep his smile from showing too much. “Maybe we’ll go on a double date soon, Haz, you never know.” 

Harry smiled down at his boyfriend as they continued to watch TV.

————————————————

Meanwhile, Dr.Mefisto was designing a plan. He was in his office looking at maps and blueprints while two other men where watching him.

“How’s out plan going so far, boys?” The doctor asked as he looked to the men.  
“The mole hasn’t come back yet with a report.” A sandy- haired henchman said immediately.   
“When will he be back?”  
“Soon, sir.”

The doctor turned back to his work. “You may go now, boys.” The two henchmen looked at eachother nervously before leaving the room.

The doctor went over the plans again and tried to find weak spots that could destroy everything he’s worked for. He couldn’t find any last time he went over them but that’s what he thought before that storm hit and released all the captives.

A knock came at the door and he grunted for them to come in.

“Dr.Mefisto, I’m back with a full report.”  
The doctor smiled and stood up from his slouched position, smoothed down his lab coat and put his pen down. “How’s our little rouge robot and his toy?”  
The mole looked uneasy as he said ‘toy.’ “They’re together now. I was just with them, they seemed happy.”

The doctor laughed at that and stroked his gray beard. “Not for long, boy. Soon, we’ll have them both eating out of our hands. You just have to separate them. Can you do that?” 

“S-separate them?” He stuttered.  
The doctor sighed. “Not backing out now, are we? You remember what happened to the last one when he didn’t obey me?” The spy’s eyes widened and the doctor smiled. “Good. You understand. Get Harry away from Louis, if that wasn’t clear before, when you do that, bring him to me.” 

The spy looked nervous and changed his footing a couple of times. “Why didn’t we get Louis before they started dating?”   
The doctor frowned. “Don’t question me, boy.” He angrily said, which made the man in the doorway flinch. “But if it concerns you so, it’s because Harry escaped me, it’s punishment, really. I want him to think about the life he could’ve had with the one he loves as he makes the choice of saving himself or his boyfriend. See?”

The mole frowned. “Sir... you’re not going to hurt Louis, are you?”  
The doctor smiled evilly. “Oh, no, not him. I promised you I wouldn’t hurt that boy, didn’t I? Now, go back to you post. Call if anything happens. You have you assignment and I want it done smoothly.”

The spy nodded quickly and left the room as the Doctor went back to mapping out his plans for killing off the human race- starting with Harry and Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya and i stayed home from school today also because i hate math and my math teacher yelled at me friday for never coming to school because he didnt read the message my mom sent about what happened and i didnt want to deal with him yet but any who, i hope you liked this chapter! 
> 
> P.S. there is smut in the beginning of the next chapter ijs


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it's been forever since my last update and by forever i mean a minute ago. I have to edit the tags after i upload this and also i might not be updating for a while after this since i have literally a shit ton of homework i need to do before the school year ends (which it ends in a month) and im going to have even more homework to do since next week im leaving for a week to go up to new jersey to have another memorial for my dad (which is going to suck because his family are over dramatic and always want drama) but ill try to complete chapter 9 before hand, though im only a couple pages into it, i already written a scene on my phone that i need to copy and then think about where to go after that. Though i have to say that this story is nearly over, i maybe have 3 chapters left in it. 
> 
> Also as a little side note, i've only ever written one other smut scene and ive never written a blow job/fingering scene so this is new to me and it would probably be bad but idk.
> 
> Enjoy!

It started out as a simple night, it was Sunday and winter break had started. A quiet night watching a movie together quickly turned into a heated make-out session. Harry currently pinned Louis to their bedroom door- how they ended up there no one knows.

“Haz-“ Louis whined, Harry started to mark his neck up in red bruises and bites.

Harry could feel Louis’ erection on his thigh and happily let him rut against it while Harry continued to ravish his neck and explore his mouth.

“Harry, please,” Louis begged. Harry thought for a second that they couldn’t have sex without Louis getting hurt in some way, so he did the next best thing.

He dropped to his knees and began to unbuckle Louis’ pants. Louis just about chocked on his own tongue at that.

He made quick work with disposing Louis’ pants and started to lightly palm Louis through his boxers, which made Louis gasp and mewl. Harry smirked to himself and began to tease his fingers into Louis’ waistband.

“Harry, please.” Louis whined.  
“‘Please’ what, Lou?” Harry mouthed at Louis’ hard dick through his boxers.

Louis shivered at the warmness of Harry’s breath. “Please, suck me off, please.” Louis panted out.

Satisfied, Harry tugged down Louis’ boxers to his ankles. Harry paused for a minute before smirking at the idea that popped into his head. “‘m gonna finger you.” At his words, Louis moaned loudly.

Harry stuck three fingers in his mouth and swirled his tongue around the digits to coast them in saliva. When he believed he got a proper amount, he took his fingers out of his mouth and brought them to Louis’ hole. Louis shivered as he circled the rim with his pointer finger and slowly prodded his entrance with it. Louis moaned and started to grip onto Harry’s hair to steady himself. 

When he got the first finger in til his knuckle, he turned his attention to Louis’ dick.

Harry kissed the tip and then brought it into his mouth. Louis’ jaw went slack and Harry began to swirl his tongue around the head while he pushed the finger in Louis’ hole deeper in. As he started to take more into his mouth, he added a second finger.

It burned a bit at first and Louis hissed in pain but it quickly turned into pleasure as Harry began scissoring his fingers and pumping them in and out. Harry kept taking him inch by inch in his mouth and Louis could hardly breathe. All the sensations he was feeling were becoming too much for him and he started panting harder and moaning louder.

Harry took his mouth off Louis’ dick and concentrated on finding Louis’ prostate. When Louis basically _screamed_ Harry’s name, he knew he found it. He kept jabbing it and began to bob his head as he continued to suck Louis off. He looked at Louis through his eyelashes and thought Louis was the prettiest thing he’s ever seen.

He was flushed red all over, sweat was making his skin shiny, his mouth was open and his eyes were closed. His hair looked completely sexed out from him grabbing it and thrashing his head from side to side each time Harry hit his prostate. Pretty little ‘ahs’ were falling out of his mouth from time to time.

Harry began to quicken his pace. Louis felt heat beginning to coil and he tugged on Harry’s hair harder as a silent warning. Harry seemed to understand and put a third finger inside Louis. 

After a couple more pokes to his prostate, Louis was coming down Harry’s throat with another scream.

Harry waited until Louis came down from his blissed-out state to remove his fingers and release Louis’ dick from his mouth with a ‘pop.’ He wiped his hand on the carpet and put Louis’ boxers back on. He stood up after and let Louis basically fall on top of him.

“Oh my god.” Louis said after a little while.   
“Was that good?” Harry asked, suddenly insecure and fearful that he might’ve hurt Louis.   
“Oh, honey, it was better than good. But my legs feel like jelly. I literally think that if I try to walk I’ll fall on my face.” 

Harry chuckled and picked Louis up bridal style and brought them into their room. Harry lay Louis down under the covers, then he got in himself. Louis instantly cuddled into his chest.

“Thank you.” He yawned.  
“My pleasure, boo.”  
“Speaking of pleasure...” Louis winked at him and he understood where Louis was going.  
“Lou, metal body, remember? I can’t even pee, much less come. And even though you could get me hard in a second, I can’t.”

Louis seemed to remember that and pouted slightly, though his eyes were closed. “Oh, poo. I would’ve loved to have sex with you. Or blow you. Yeah, one day...” Louis mumbled the last part and Harry chuckled as Louis fell asleep moments later. 

————————————————

When they woke up a while later, Louis almost thought he had to go to work. He looked over to see that the sky was black and it was snowing. The little window near his bed had frost on it and Louis shivered at the thought of going outside- and the fact that Harry’s cold, hard body was beneath him.

As he grabbed more of the blanket to pull around himself, his phone rang loudly and Louis cursed under his breath. He didn’t want to wake Harry up but whoever’s calling him obviously had no idea of his plans.

Harry groaned and started to blindly reach for Louis’ phone on one of the night stands. Harry threw his arm on his head to shield his eyes away from an invisible light. Louis chuckled a bit because he knew that Harry must think that it was morning.

“Wrong stand, love.” Louis said to him.  
Harry peaked an eye out from under his arm to look at Louis. “Who the fuck is calling you?” Harry said in a raspy voice.

Louis shrugged as the phone beeped off to signal a missed call. “I guess we’ll know.” Harry smiled down at him and Louis closed his eyes and snuggled more into Harry’s chest.

“Need more blankets?” Harry questioned.  
“Not if it means that you have to get up.”  
Harry chuckled. “We have to get up sometime.”  
“Well, this time isn’t sometime, so, goodnight, Harry, I love you, sleep tight!” Louis chirped. Harry laughed but didn’t argue and they both tried to go back to sleep.

Five minutes later, though, Louis’ phone rang again. 

This time, both of them groaned in sync and Louis wondered why he even has a phone if the stupid thing keeps him and his boyfriend awake. 

“Louis, answer your damn phone.” Harry was clearly annoyed. “Please.” He added on.  
“I am, I am.” Louis got up, grabbed his phone, and didn’t even look at the caller ID as he answered it since he planed to chew whoever’s head off regardless of whom it is.

“What.” He growled into the phone. Harry came over by him, slumped against his back, and circled his arms around Louis’ waist.  
“Woah, sorry, did I wake you, Tommo?” Louis’ shoulders slumped as Harry began to lazily kiss his neck.  
“Yeah, you did, Liam.” Harry tensed a bit and held Louis’ waist tighter. “What do you want?” Louis sighed.  
“I want to know if you would like to hang out sometime this week, since we’re off.” Harry must’ve heard what Liam said because he took his head away from Louis’ neck and turned Louis around so he could see him mouth the word ‘no.’

“I’ll ask Harry if he-“  
“No, no, just you, Louis.” Louis’ eyebrow shot up though Liam couldn’t see it.  
“Just us?” Harry furiously started to shake his head.  
“Yeah, like old times.” Liam sounded excited and Louis knew he meant well but he wasn’t too sure if he should go out without Harry.

“I don’t know, Li. Are you sure Harry can’t come?” Harry crossed his arms and pouted. Louis couldn’t resist the urge to poke his cute little face, so he did. Harry tried to bite his finger, which made Louis giggle and quickly realize that Liam was talking.

“-Louis? Did you just... giggle? Nothing I said was funny.” Liam sounded slightly aggravated and Louis rolled his eyes.  
“Sorry, uh, Harry, um, nevermind. What were you saying?” Liam sighed, exasperated. “I was asking if you would go with me- without Harry- to maybe the movies?”

Louis sighed. Harry doesn’t trust him and Louis’ starting not to either. He’s been acting shady but Liam is like a brother to Louis. He’s sure that Liam would never hurt him- nearly 100% positive that he wouldn’t. 

“Liam, I don’t know. Why can’t Harry come with us, again?” Harry was still sulking but Louis knows that he wouldn’t let Louis out of the house without him, so, if Louis wants to hang out with Liam, Harry has to be there. 

“I just thought that maybe you would like some time away from him. You’ve been constantly with him for a while and I know that he’s been gone for a year, but still. I know how you don’t like people crowding you. And plus, Harry and I don’t like eachother that much.”

Louis bit his lip and looked to Harry. He would never let him go alone but Liam was kind of right. Louis doesn’t like to be crowded and he likes to be alone. Except, Liam doesn’t know that Harry was an exception. He doesn’t like being crowded unless it’s Harry who was crowding him; he likes being alone- but with Harry. He’s not a people person unless its Harry.

Louis forgot all about how he doesn’t like people, but Liam remembered. He thought that it was nice that he remembered that small detail about Louis. 

So, Harry would be extremely mad at him and they’re going to have a fight, but he did miss Liam. “Ok. I’ll see a movie with you, just tell me the time and what movie and I’ll be there.”

Liam cheered on the other end of the phone as Louis watched Harry’s reaction. He threw his hands out in front of him as to say ‘ _what the fuck_ ,’ his eyes grew wide and his mouth was open as well. 

“Bye Louis! See you soon!”  
“Bye, Li!” He hung up the phone.

Before Harry could say anything, Louis cut him off. “Don’t be mad at me! Please, it’s only a movie.”  
Harry huffed and crossed his arms again. “Louis-“  
“Harry.” Louis smirked.  
Harry wasn’t amused by Louis cutting him off and schooled his face in a neutral expression. “You can’t go.” Was all he said.  
“Please!” Louis frowned.   
“No. I don’t trust him! I don’t know what he’ll try. Louis, you can’t go!”  
Louis rolled his eyes.”Harry, come on, it’s a movie theater filled with people. What is he going to try?”

Harry groaned and threw his hands in the air in exasperation. “Just listen to me, okay?” He got up from the bed and Louis followed.

“Harry,” Louis leaned against the bedroom door frame and watched Harry shuffle about in the livingroom. “Are you afraid of what he might try because you think he’s a mole, or because you’re jealous?” Louis raised an eyebrow.

Harry faced him with a quizzical look. “Jealous?” He scoffed. “I am not jealous of Liam.” He grit out.  
“Are you sure?” Louis bit his lip to hold in his laugher.  
“Yes, I’m sure. Why would I be jealous of him?” Harry sat on the edge of the couch and picked something off of his sweat pants.

Louis pushed himself off the door frame and began to pace the room. “Oh, I don’t know, Harry.” He smirked and pushed the sleeves of Harry’s sweater to his elbows. “Maybe because you don’t know the details of our relationship since I’ve known him-“  
“Louis, stop”  
“-not to mention the fact that he’s good looking, too. I mean, you’re- _wow_ , you’re gorgeous, but he’s pretty good looking too, if I do say so myself.”  
“Louis, stop talking.” Louis spared a look at Harry and saw that he was looking away from Louis and gripping the couch tightly- so hard that he punctured the material with his fingers.

“You’re jealous. That’s why you’re so worked up now. You’re scared that he might try to steal your man-“ Harry stood up from the couch abruptly and grabbed Louis’ wrist.  
“Louis. I’m not jealous.” He was seething and Louis smirked.   
“You are!” Harry pinned Louis slightly on the wall.  
“No. I just want to protect you.” Harry’s grip on Louis’ wrist tightened and Louis winced slightly.  
“Harry, please-“  
“I don’t want him near you.” The grip tightened again and Louis mumbled an ‘ow’ though Harry didn’t seem to notice.

“Louis, you’re not going.” Louis glared at Harry.  
“I am, I can do whatever I wa-“  
“No, you can’t-“ his wrist was starting to ache and he could already feel it being bruised. “You could get hurt, Louis.”   
“Harry, let go-“  
“I don’t want something to happen to you, _nothing_ can happen to you.” Harry’s eyes began to look desperate and Louis’ wrist was really starting to hurt badly. 

“Harry, let-“  
“No, I’m not-”  
“Harry, you’re hurting me!” Louis finally cried.

Harry looked like a deer caught in the headlights. He let go of Louis’ wrist like it burst into flames and looked at his hand like it was a ticking time bomb. Louis started to rub his wrist and Harry looked down at it and gasped.

His whole wrist was bruised and swelling. In the parts where his fingertips were, there were purple and blue swellings like he accidentally banged his hand on dull spikes. Louis had no idea that that was what Harry’s hand could do- Harry could’ve broken his wrist with a simple flick of his if he wanted to. He never would, but still.

A million things were going off in Harry’s head. The most prominent thing was the fact that he was hurting Louis and he didn’t even know. He was hurting Louis. _He hurt Louis._

He began to shake his head and started to slowly back away and Louis knew what he was thinking. “Harry, its ok.” Louis tried to grab Harry’s hand but he backed away too fast. He took a step closer to him and Harry bolted out the door and into the snowy night.

Louis was shocked for a moment as he ran away but when he registered what happened, he ran to the door.

As he stepped out of the house, his bare feet instantly went numb from the cold. He pulled Harry’s sweater tighter around himself and tried to see where Harry was. A particularly cold breeze made him go back inside- Harry was probably already in a different neighborhood by now, anyway.

Louis went back into his apartment and shut the door. His phone rang but that made Louis even more miserable. It’s probably Liam calling to tell him that he’s excited and he’s going to tell him the movie times while Louis chokes on his own tears.

He slid down his door and pulled his knees to his chest. Harry would come back in an hour or so and when he does, Louis’ going to be right there waiting.

————————————————

Louis dozed off for a little and when he woke up, it had nearly been an hour. Louis thought he was pretty pathetic; sitting on the floor and crying wasn’t his idea of how he wanted to spend the night. He should’ve just said no to Liam, he could’ve avoided this whole mess and Harry would still be with him.

A little bit passed the hour mark and Louis got up and began to get ready to go search for Harry. Though, he only had enough time to put on some black skinny jeans and his shoes before someone knocked on his door.

He instantly thought it was Harry and perked up. Louis ran to the door and as he opened the door up, he started babbling. “Harry! Harry, I’m so sorry, I won’t go, please don’t-“ he abruptly stopped when he saw who was at his door.

“Z-Zayn?”

————————————————

Harry hated himself.

He tried so hard to not let anyone hurt the one person who meant everything to him, but Harry was the one who ended up hurting him. All he wanted to do was protect Louis from everyone when, really, he should’ve protected Louis from himself.

The picture of Louis’ purple and blue wrist haunted his mind since he saw it. He always feared that he’d lose control of his strength because it’s still new to him. He can’t control his strength, though he tried to. And now because of it, he hurt the one person he never ever wanted to hurt.

As he was walking, he found a tiny café. The place was nice and it seemed warm. He didn’t have any money but then again he didn’t have a stomach either.

When he entered the coffee smelling room, he checked the time. He saw that he was only gone for a half hour at most.

He really didn’t want to go back to Louis. He didn’t want to put him in even more danger. In danger of him losing control, which, to Harry, seemed inevitable. He’d hurt him no matter what.

He sat in one of the seats and looked out the window and was, yet again, left to his morbid thoughts.

“I’m so stupid.” Harry muttered to himself as he put his head on the table.

He stayed that way for a bit longer so his head could unfreeze. He was only in the store for maybe 10 minutes but when he got outside, the snow finally had stopped.

Harry was mad at himself still, he thought that maybe he’d hate himself forever. All he wanted was for Louis to be safe away from the doctor and his minions and his spies- 

Harry stopped dead in his tracks. This is what they wanted. For Louis to be alone without Harry for a while. The realization of it gave Harry so many different emotions and he felt like he was on a crazy roller coaster. Fear, anger, self-hatred, sadness- the emotions crashed into him like powerful waves. 

He started to run back to Louis’ apartment- he’d been walking for sometime before he realized what was going on so he was gone for about an hour. Harry just hoped he wasn’t too late.

As he got on the street, he saw a car speed away but he only paid much mind to the fact that Louis’ door was slightly ajar. He raced down the street and got to Louis’ door. When he opened it, all he saw was an empty apartment with broken glass everywhere and a flipped over couch.

“Lou!” He screamed into the apartment.

Of course, he got no answer. He checked all the rooms but they were all empty.

Louis was gone. They took him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now im off to do history homework (or procrastinate on tumblr whichever one) hope you enjoyed!


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow it's been almost a month wow oh god im so sorry i tried to get this chapter out last week before i went on a mini vacation but man it's been really hard for me lately but im trying really hard to get these chapters out pls do not hate oh my god chapter 10 is literally so close to being done but like i keep getting distracted but hopefully ill get it out on July 1 because my birthday is the 3rd and im going away the 2nd til the 3rd but honestly im really sorry for the delay really its just really hard for me but im trying my best please understand. And thank you for the nice comments and everything i really appriciate them a lot because it helps me write and stuff like it gives me motivation lmao but anyways enjoy this chapter!!

Liam was the spy all along- Harry knew that. He had his suspicions since he first saw him and now he’s positive it’s him since he was the whole reason why him and Louis had a fight in the first place. And Harry would bet anything that Liam knew they would.

Harry walked over to the flipped over couch and put it right before sitting on it. He noticed the picture of them was still on Louis’ mantle- though everything else that was on it before was broken on the floor. He managed a smile smile while looking at it but it quickly slid off his face when he thought about Louis. 

It was all his fault that Louis’ gone. First, he hurt Louis, and then he got kidnaped because Harry wasn’t there to protect him. He doesn’t even know what to do- there’s no clue to where Louis might be. All he knows was that Liam was the spy but he doesn’t even know where Liam lives and even so he’d probably be with the doctor waiting for Harry. 

But it didn’t make sense. Why wouldn’t they give Harry a clue to where Louis was if all they want is Harry?

As he began to ponder the thought, he heard Louis’ phone ring. He got up at the hopes of it being Liam telling him where to go and what to do. As he suspected, it was a message from Liam, though when he opened it, he didn’t know whether to be angry or confused.

**Wanna see captain America?**

Harry balling his fists. _No, I want to know where my boyfriend is, asshole._

“Prick.” Harry mumbled under his breath as he hit send. He’ll kill Liam for fucking with him. 

As he was getting out of the messaging app, he saw Louis had another message from Zayn and Harry wondered if he should open it or not. But Liam sent him another message before he could see Zayn’s.

**How the hell would I know where Harry is?**

Harry thought for a moment at the possibility of Liam not being the spy, but then who else would take Louis? 

He got off of Liam’s message and went to Zayn’s. 

Harry’s throat at that moment stopped receiving air as he read the message that was telling him the address of where to find Louis and the doctor. At the end it simply read _‘I’m sorry.’_

Zayn was the spy all along. Harry should’ve known.

Harry realized with with a ping of sadness that he was Louis’ bestfriend. He helped him when Harry was taken away. He couldn’t even begin to imagine the betrayal Louis felt when he realized that his closest friend, one whom he trusted maybe even a bit more than Harry, was the one who put him and Harry through this all. And Harry trusted him too; he trusted him enough to not do this to them.

Harry sat down on the floor and clutched Louis’ phone so tight that the screen cracked.

Zayn double-crossed them. He knew all along that Harry escaped and he was waiting and plotting. He knew that Harry was nearly turned into a complete robot. Though Harry was more mad at the fact that he had backstabbed Louis and promptly kidnaped him _right_ after they had finally gotten together. Though their fight might’ve ended their, short but strong, ardor. 

He was breathing heavily out of his nose and wasn’t quite sure if he was just upset or enraged. Harry got up from the floor and put Louis’ phone in his back pocket. He headed towards the door but stopped when he saw a picture of Louis and zayn on the table by Louis’ door. They were smiling brightly into the camera on a beautiful sunny day. 

Harry clenched his fists. Zayn was going to regret betraying Louis. Harry will make sure of it.

————————————————

“Zayn, let me go!” Louis shouted as Zayn heaved Louis onto his shoulder.  
“No, Louis.” Louis huffed and tried to not get frantic.

“Why are you doing this, Zayn?”  
He sighed. “I have to. It’s my job.”  
Louis tried to cross his arms though it was difficult with him being partly upside down. “Quit your fucking job, Zayn.”   
“It’s not that easy. You should know that. You don’t know who you’re dealing with, though.”

Zayn carried Louis in silence as they went through the labs. Louis was trying to wrap his mind around everything that had happened in the last... 4 hours? Maybe more. 

“You were a spy the whole time? Like, from the beginning?” Louis wondered.  
“... Yeah.” He hesitated slightly.  
Louis tried to hold back the swell of pain, sadness, and anger that was bubbling inside of him. “You pretended to be Harry and I’s friend. You knew what I went through with Harry and you were the fucking cause of it.”  
“I didn’t pretend, Louis. I was both of your friends, and you know I can’t act!” He said defensively.   
“Then why did you do it?”  
Zayn groaned and put the hand that wasn’t securing Louis over his face. “Because I had to, Louis! I told you, it’s my _job_. I couldn’t back out, and trust me, I wanted to. But I couldn’t.” 

They went into a room and Zayn set Louis on the ground. Louis got to his feet quickly and punched Zayn in the face. 

He stumbled a bit from the blow and cradled his jaw with his hand. “What the fuck?!”  
“Do you understand all the shit I went through?!” Louis felt all the anger in him rise to the surface and start to pour out.

“Yes, I do. It comes included with the spy thing. It hurt to see you in pain like that, it really did.”  
Louis glared at him. “You acted happy to see him return! You saw how happy we were and you had to go and fucking ruin it!”

Zayn let out a breath. “I told you. I never acted. I was happy to see him. They didn’t let me see him while he was in here, just in case he escaped, which he did.”  
Louis’ anger flared. The way he said it was like he wished Harry had stayed captive in this place so Zayn wouldn’t ever have to see him again. “You knew you were going to take him away from me,” just as Louis’ anger was reaching a high point, it all drained out of him and turned into sadness. “You fucking knew. You were my bestfriend! Why did you stay my friend even after he was taken?! Why didn’t you just leave!”

Zayn looked like he got punched in the gut (when really, he got punched in the face.) “I didn’t want someone else to leave you, you know. I do care for you, Louis.”  
Louis scoffed. “Do you fucking know what they’re going to go to me, you idiot. They’re going to kill me!”  
Zayn’s jaw tightened, which must’ve hurt to do since that’s where Louis had punched him. “No, they’re not. They told me they wouldn’t.”

Louis felt his face burn with new-found anger. “You- you would’ve just kept living your life, wouldn’t you. If Harry never came back and he got turned fully into a robot-“  
“The transformation isn’t complete?” He interrupted.   
“You moron. They didn’t tell you did they? They lied to you.”

Zayn looked at his own feet for a second before meeting Louis’ eyes. “They told me he was completely a robot. That there was nothing to do with him. They needed him back to run tests, they said to just take you so he comes, then you can just go back.”

Louis started pacing back and forth. “They lied. You lied. Everyone here lies.”  
“I never lied to you, Louis.” Zayn sighed.  
Louis rolled his eyes. “I can’t believe you. You know, Harry thought Liam was the spy. We didn’t expect it was you.” Louis said the last part quiet enough so Zayn couldn’t hear.

Zayn smiled a tiny bit which made Louis want to punch him again. “Liam? He wouldn’t.”   
“Well Harry obviously didn’t know that, he never met the guy before!” Louis threw up his arms in exasperation.

Louis wished he could just beat the hell out of Zayn. Though he thought it would be best not to since he was probably trained in combat. So, he just sent daggers his way instead.

“You knew we were lying about our story, the one we told you all. You knew Harry wasn’t actually taken by some old man on a farm. You were probably laughing at us,” Louis clenched his fists. “You knew Harry and I loved eachother. You even asked me last year. You knew I was in love with Harry before I even knew, why did you put that in my head when you were just going to take him away from me?!” Louis screamed at him.

Zayn raised both his hands in a surrendering motion. “Please, Louis. Finding out that you loved him was inevitable. I put that into your head before I told the boss about Harry jogging in the morning-“ Zayn seemed to realize what he said a second after he said it and put his hand to his mouth as Louis’ eyes widened. 

“You told them that?!” Louis screeched. He could feel the tears beginning to sting his eyes. The reason Harry was taken that day was because of him. He had to open his big mouth and tell the whole world that Harry Styles was was going to be alone jogging in the morning.

“Louis-“  
“Shut up, Zayn!” Louis screamed at him.

“Louis, really, I never meant for any of this to happen- it just- it worked out like this-“  
“Worked out?! You call this ‘worked out’?! The love of my life was taken from me the day I was going to tell him I loved him, then he comes back to me a year later mostly a robot and nearly dead,” Louis was breathing heavily and was trying to wipe some of the tears that were falling but there always seemed to be more. “And when we finally tell eachother we loved eachother, _I_ get taken away from _him_ and find out that my bestfriend _is a fucking traitor_!” 

Zayn’s heart broke when he heard what Louis was saying. He didn’t know Louis was going to tell Harry he loved him that day. He didn’t really know all the trauma that Louis went through. And hearing it straight from Louis’ pained voice, it put some things into perspective.

He wouldn’t be able to go through all the things Louis’ gone through, or Harry. He couldn’t even imagine how it would be like to have someone who you love so dearly be snatched away in a blink of an eye. Zayn knew from the beginning that Louis and Harry were completely smitten with eachother but then over the few months they were in university together, Zayn realized that when Louis wasn’t with Harry or Harry wasn’t with Louis, they acted different. They acted like they forgot how to completely function without the other there. Zayn hadn’t really thought much about it when he was trying to comfort Louis after a week of no one finding Harry, but the pain must’ve been unbearable.

Louis and Harry are soulmates. For a while, they lost part of their selves, their other half. It must’ve felt like there was a giant hole in the middle of their bodies that they just couldn’t fill. Louis didn’t even know if Harry was alive, he believed he was but he remembers Louis telling him in November that sometimes he loses hope. Harry was stuck as a captive in labs for a year. Zayn assumes that the only thing that kept Harry sane and alive was the thought of one day returning to Louis. And both of them didn’t even know the extent of eachother feelings.

Zayn now felt close to tears. “Louis. I’m sorry. So sorry.”   
“Fuck you, Zayn.” Louis turned around. He didn’t want to look at zayn anymore. “I hope you’re happy now. My life is ruined. Harry’s going to be taken away from me now, permanently. They’re going to turn him into a full robot and I’m never going to see him again.” Louis bitterly laughed and turned around to face zayn. “Maybe when the whole world is being taken over and some people are being killed by the robots, maybe they’ll make Harry kill me. Atleast he’ll be the last thing I see.”

Zayn choked down a lump in his throat. “Louis, stop.”  
“Why didn’t you get me sooner, Zayn? You knew Harry escaped.”

Zayn bit his lip. “I tried to convince them that he wouldn’t come back to you because he wouldn’t want you to be put in danger. I didn’t want you in this mess. But when you both showed up at the apartment, I had to tell them he was with you.”

Louis’ shoulders sagged. “He came to me _because_ he thought I was in danger. He thought they’d get to me and- and kill me, or something, I don’t know.”

“I told them not to. I didn’t want you hurt.”  
Louis threw his hands up dramatically. “No one wants me fucking hurt but look at me now, Zayn! I’m basically facing my death, or Harry’s death. Wow, I don’t know which is worst.” As he lowered his hands from their position in the air, he hit his bruised wrist and winced. He started to rub his wrist and zayn saw it.

“Did I do that by accident?” He gasped.  
Louis sighed. “No. Harry did it by accident. That’s why he left me.” He quietly said the ending.

Zayn sighed and started to step toward Louis but thought better of it and turned away. “I’m... I’m going to go talk to the boss.”

Zayn left Louis alone in his tiny cell- well it was more like one of those rooms in a mental Hospital. All the walls and floors were white and there was a tiny window in the upper left corner with steel bars on it like in a prison. The door was steel, too. It had a little opening on the top for food and maybe to check on what’s going on outside the door, but other than that it was just a gray, steel door.

Louis sat on the ground and wondered if Harry even knew if he was gone. He was pretty sure that Harry would’ve just left him completely- because that’s the type of person Harry is. He would kill himself if it meant that Louis would be safe. Though, Harry would probably realize sooner or later that he was gone.

When Harry left, Louis because vulnerable and unprotected- Harry would figure that out soon enough and go running to an empty apartment. Then, he would blame himself and go looking for Louis. So, hopefully he’s doing that at the moment.

Because God only knows how much Louis needs Harry right now.

————————————————

“Ah, Mr.Malik. I see our plan has gone into effect?”  
Zayn walked cautiously into the Doctor’s lab. “Um, yes, sir. We have Louis in one of the holding cells.”  
The doctor stopped what he was doing and looked to Zayn with a frown. “Didn’t I say to bring him to me right as you arrived?”

Zayn looked down. “Yes, you did, sir. But-“  
“No ‘but’s, boy!” Zayn flinched at his harsh tone. “Bring him to me.”  
Zayn took in a breath to give himself courage. “Sir, he just got here. Let him have some time to gather his bearings.”  
Dr.Mefisto’s eyebrows shot up. “Didn’t I just give you an order, boy?” He began to stalk towards Zayn.  
“Y-yes, sir.” He stuttered as the doctor stood in front of him.  
“Isn’t it your job to obey my orders?”  
“Yes, sir, but-“ The doctor slapped him in the face quick and hard.  
“No ‘but’s! _Bring him to me_.” He gritted out.

Zayn sighed and rubbed his cheek. “Ok, sir. I’ll get him.”  
The doctor smiled cruelly. “Was that so hard?” Zayn wouldn’t meet his eyes.

He wanted to say _‘yes, it was fucking hard. It’s hard to take any orders from you.’_ but he didn’t feel like dying just yet.

The doctor stepped closer to Zayn and roughly grabbed his jaw and made him look at him. “Remember, Zayn. Obey my orders, or else. So many others could occupy your position in a second. And don’t think that I wouldn’t hesitate to give my guards the ‘ok’ to end your pathetic existence if you cross me again. Do you understand?” Zayn nodded his head shakily and Dr.Mefisto let go of his jaw. “You’re either going to be on our side, or die trying to protect them. Which is it going to be, boy?”

Zayn looked intently at the doctor. The choice he gave was to live under the doctor while robots take over the world, or die trying to hopelessly save his friends. Atleast the first option wasn’t hopeless and atleast he would be alive. He tried not to dwell on the question that much. 

“I’ll be on your side.”

The doctor smiled and clapped Zayn on the back. “You’ve made the right choice, boy.”  
Zayn nodded. “Yes. I did.”  
“Go fetch me that boy now. I’m sure our robot would be here any moment to save his beau.”

Zayn nodded and went out the door. Before he started the walk to Louis’ room though, he made a small detour.

————————————————

Harry took a train.

It’s much faster than running, though he can run pretty fast, and he hasn’t ridden one in a year. He got lost a couple of times in the train station and almost missed the train completely because a lot of random people were trying to give him some jackets since he was only wearing a tattered white t-shirt and black jeans. Harry just shrugged them off and made his way to the train.

There’s worst things in the world other than hypothermia. Like losing Louis. 

————————————————

Zayn came back into Louis’ little cell a little bit later. Louis didn’t know if he should’ve felt relieved, scared, or angry about it.

“Hey... Louis.” He said as he walked near Louis, who was still sitting on the floor with his knees to his chest.  
“What do you want, Zayn?” Louis said coldly.  
He sighed. “Dr.Mefisto, he wants to see you.”  
“Oh? Is he going to kill me even before Harry gets here?” he couldn’t help the bitter bite to his voice at the statement. 

Zayn’s fists clenched for a moment, but then he looked defeated and sighed at the ground. “He promised he wouldn’t kill you, Louis. Come on.”

Louis unsteadily rose to his feet and followed Zayn out the door. 

“Don’t try to escape, either. They’ll kill you on the spot.” Louis’ shoulders sagged and they continued to walk in silence.

They passed probably a hundred simple white rooms like Louis’. A lot of them had people in them; the people looked gaunt and haggard, like they would just drop dead at any moment. Though Louis supposes that’s probably how the doctor likes to keep his prisoners.

They passed a few more rooms. One was a big domed room with another room attached that had a one-way mirror looking into the domed room but no one could see through the room. It looked like all the other rooms, except the fact that the dome had a metal floor and on 2 sides of the dome, it had a set of metal double-doors. One led to the hallway Louis was walking with Zayn in and the other led to who knows where.

Finally, they made it to a room with large white double-doors. They stopped in front of it for a moment and Zayn looked nervously at Louis before he opened the doors and led Louis in. 

The room looked like a technician’s nightmare.

Electronics and wires were strewn about everywhere. There was an island in the middle of the room with a map on it and a few chemicals in glass vials. A man in a white doctors coat stood behind it with his back towards Louis and Zayn. Louis knew that it was the doctor and backed up a little bit. Zayn looked at him in sympathy as he did and grabbed Louis’ arm to keep him from running away.

“Sir?” Zayn asked.  
The doctor turned around and, when he saw Louis, smiled like he just won a carnival game. “Ah, this must be Louis.”

Louis was frozen to the spot. Being in front of the doctor made his current situation finally overwhelm him. This is the man that took away the love of his life and nearly turned him into a robot and he’s right in front of Louis now. He wanted to say so many things to him but they got stuck in his throat.

“Um, yes. I’m Louis.” He finally got out. Louis tried to muster up confidence but the more he looked at the doctor the more he got scared.   
“And I’m Dr.Mefisto. Welcome to my labs. Though I’m sure you won’t be here much longer. Sorry this had to happen to you, Louis. I really am.” He tried to smile sympathetically but Louis still saw the triumph in behind it.

His blood boiled and he knew he probably shouldn’t yell at a man who could and would kill him in a second but he couldn’t help it. “You’re a monster. You’re not sorry at all,” Zayn gave his arm a warning squeeze but he paid him no mind. “You’re going to destroy everything. You’re going to kill everyone. Why?” Louis questioned. 

Dr.Mefisto kept smiling. “This world is already destroyed. I’m going to rebuild it. You and Harry-“ Louis flinched when the doctor said Harry’s name. “Are only going to be the first casualties, really. Then, it’s going to be my past employers who halted my progress.”

Zayn stiffened beside him. “You said Louis wouldn’t be killed.”  
The doctor laughed. “But of course. I _promised_ ” He sneered. 

Louis- and probably Zayn too- knew at that moment that the doctor wasn’t going to let Louis live. Louis knew it before but Zayn kept telling him that he wouldn’t, but now the truth was out. He wouldn’t keep his promise to Zayn. 

Louis looked up at Zayn and saw how dark his expression turned. He looked a tad like Harry when Louis said Liam was good looking. He almost felt bad for him- but then he remembered that everything was happening _because_ of him. 

Zayn finally calmed himself down a bit and was about to say something, but as he opened his mouth, a guard burst open the doors. He was trying to catch his breath and it seemed like he ran a marathon to get to this room.

“What is it?” The doctor inquired.

The guard gulped and took a deep breath but still didn’t say anything. He was looking around the room like anything and everything had the potential to kill him.

“Well?” Dr.Mefisto was beginning to get impatient.

The guard finally looked over to Louis. He lingered on him before brining his gaze over to the doctor. 

“He’s here, sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you're all going to hate me after the next chapter oh boy im sorry
> 
> (tumblr: peaceful-larry)

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my bestfriend Amber for putting up with my shit with this story yes i will thank her in every chapter i swear, my tumblr is peaceful-larry if anyone has any questions about the story, i hoped you enjoyed :)


End file.
